A field trip to remember
by SaiyanPrincessB
Summary: After only a few weeks in high school, Bulma invites Gohan's class to spend a whole week at Capsule Corp. Will Gohan be able to keep his secrets a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball, Dragonball Z & Dragonball GT was created by Akira Toriyama. All of the rights of the anime belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation Entertainment.

It was a bright and sunny morning for the residents of Mount Paozu. Birds were chirping, various animals were drinking water by the lake and beautiful flowers of various colours were sprawled all over. In the 439 mountain area, secluded from others, stood a small house occupied by three individuals. In this home a young man was peacefully sleeping while his younger brother was trying to wake him up.

"Gohan get up, you have to get ready for school!" a small Goku-lookalike screamed at the top of his lungs. "Wake up!" the little boy said tugging on the sleeping figure. Seeing that his brother was still fast asleep the boy started lightly smacking his brother's face. In response the young Demi-Saiyan just rolled onto his stomach and snuggled up with his pillow. Suddenly a devious grin formed on the younger Demi-Saiyans lips.

"Gohan, breakfast is ready." Goten whispered in the sleeping teenager's ear. The youth's eyes shut open instantly.

"Finally you're awake." Goten said relieved.

"Wait so there isn't any food?" Gohan asked giving his sibling a confused look when suddenly the bedroom door swung open as a black-haired woman angrily stormed into the room.

"Gohan, do you know what time it is? Get up!" Chi-Chi yelled at her eldest son. She pulled him out of bed by his ear. "School starts in half an hour!"

Realising how late it was Gohan rushed into the bathroom to go get ready before his mother got out the frying pan.

"Goten help mommy finish breakfast." Chi-Chi said in a more relaxed tone.

"Okay mom!" Goten replied happily skipping towards the kitchen.

"He is just as happy and carefree as you were Goku. I wish you could have seen him." Chi-Chi said to herself as she followed her youngest son.

Fifteen minutes later Gohan was dressed and ready to go to school. He entered the kitchen to see his younger brother eating breakfast while Chi-Chi was busy washing the dishes that was already piling up.

"Come-join-me-big-brother." Goten mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Sorry squirt, I'm already late for school."

Gohan quickly started stuffing his face full of bacon and grabbed a handful of toast. He downed a glass of juice and rushed out the door.

"Bye mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan waved as he took off into the sky. He pressed the button on his watch and changed into his alter ego 'The Great Saiyaman'.

"Looks like I'll have to fly at full speed if I want to make it in time." Gohan said to himself as he powered up.

Naturally Gohan landed on the roof of Orange Star High School and changed back to his normal form. He hurried towards his class since he was already late.

"_Thank Dende there wasn't any crime for me to stop this morning._ _Videl already took care of everything. What a girl." _Gohan thought to himself as he entered his classroom.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Gohan apologised to his teacher.

"Good morning Gohan, please take your seat." Gohan's Science teacher, Mr Key replied.

Gohan made his way up the stairs and took his usual seat next to his bubbly blonde friend.

"Hey cutie." Erasa chirped.

"Morning." Gohan greeted her with a smile.

All of a sudden the classroom door swung open as a panting Videl came storming through the door.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Videl apologised.

"Good morning Videl, no need to apologise we know your community service is very important. Take a seat." Mr Key smiled.

"Hey girl." Erasa greeted her best friend.

"Hey." Videl greeted her perky friend back then turned her gaze towards Gohan. "I see you're here early for a change."

"He just arrived." Sharpner answered for Gohan.

"You four in the back quite down. I have an announcement." Mr Key said looking rather excited.

The quartet went quiet and turned their attention towards their teacher as did the rest of the class.

"Class, I have a surprise for you." Mr Key said excitedly. "You are all going on a field trip to the Capsule Corporation!"

"What!" Gohan yelled jumping out of his chair from surprise.

The sudden outburst caused everyone in class to stare at Gohan since he was usually the quiet one. A certain blue-eyed girl glared at him suspiciously.

"_I wonder what's up with him."_

Gohan blushed as all eyes were on him. "Sorry I'm overexcited I guess." Gohan quickly said sitting back down. "_What the heck was Bulma thinking?"_

The class turned their attention back to their teacher. Everyone was interested to hear about this field trip.

"Are you serious about this?" Sharpner asked.

"I have never been more serious. I will however not be going with you since the school does not have enough time to get a substitute to fill in for me. You lot will be on your own."

Right after the announcement cheers were heard from the entire class, with the exception of our beloved Gohan of course. The class was already starting to chat amongst each other about the trip forgetting all about their teacher.

"I would not get too excited yet if I were you." Mr Key said loudly. This caused everyone to stop talking and turn their attention back to him.

"An assignment will be assigned to you there that will count 30% of your final grade." Mr Key revealed.

This time moans were heard from the majority of the class as the smart students did not mind doing a project.

Gohan sighed._ "Oh great now I have to go." _

"When is it?" a brunette girl asked.

"It starts from next week and Monday until Saturday. I know it is short notice since today is Friday but Ms Brief was not sure what week she could attend to us." Mr Key explained.

"Mrs Brief." Gohan muttered a little too loudly.

"Did you say something Gohan?" Mr Key asked.

Gohan raised his head since it was resting on the desk. "Well sir, you said Ms Brief but it's actually Mrs Brief." Gohan corrected.

"Bulma Brief is married? When did that happen?" Mr Key asked surprised.

"She has been married for a few years now sir." Gohan replied nonchalantly.

"How do **you** know she's married?" Videl asked curiously.

"I must've read it somewhere in a magazine." Gohan quickly replied.

"If she's married, why doesn't she have her husband's surname?" Erasa asked puzzled.

"I guess she decided to keep her own last name." Gohan replied nervously scratching the back of his head.

The bell rang just in time to save Gohan from all the questions his teacher, classmates and especially Videl were about to ask him. The students all stood up and gathered their books.

"Take a permission slip and an instruction page as you walk out please." Mr Key instructed his students. Gohan reluctantly took the instructions and permission slip, put it in his book bag and walked over to his next class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before Gohan knew it the school day was already over. Gohan and his friends walked towards the roof.

"How cool is it that we get to go to Capsule Corp.?" Erasa asked overjoyed. "I'm so excited are you excited Gohan?"

"I guess." Gohan replied not really caring. "_I go there all the time what's so exciting about going there now and is Bulma crazy? Why would she invite a bunch of teenagers to spend a week with Vegeta and even Trunks? That's trouble just waiting to happen."_

Videl glanced at Gohan who appeared to be deep in thought. _"Strange, it's as if he doesn't care about going to Capsule Corp." _

"You don't sound too excited to me Gohan." Videl stated.

"Of course I am." Gohan replied uneasily.He reached in his pants pocket, took out a capsule and threw it on the ground. After the smoke cleared up Sharpner's eye nearly jumped out of its sockets.

"Dude that's Capsule Corp's latest and fastest jet-copter. It only comes out next month. How'd you get one so quickly?" Sharpner asked admiring the black jet-copter.

"My mom knows someone who works for Capsule Corp. and since I live so far they let her buy one early." Gohan half lied.

"This is awesome!" Sharpner exclaimed. "You have got to let me drive this thing sometime."

"Sure. Well see you guys. As you know, I have a long ride home." Gohan said getting into the jet-copter and taking off. When Gohan was out of sight he capsulized the jet-copter and called out for the Flying Nimbus.

"Why the long face Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked worried as Gohan slowly walked into the small house.

"My class is going on a field trip to Capsule Corp. next week." Gohan replied taking a seat at the table.

"What is the problem then?" Chi-Chi asked confused. She handed Gohan a glass of juice.

"We have to go for a whole week." Gohan replied after taking a sip from his juice.

"I still don't know what the problem is."

Before Gohan could explain Goten ran into the house.

"Big brother you're home." Goten screamed excitedly and jumped on Gohan.

"Hey squirt have you been giving mom any trouble?" Gohan asked playfully ruffling his hair.

"Nope I've been playing outside." Goten replied jumping off, of Gohan. "Mom is the food ready yet?"

"Almost sweetie." Chi-Chi answered. "Now Gohan, you still have not told me why you do not want to go to Capsule Corp."

Goten's eyes lit up. "You're going to Capsule Corp? Can I go; can I go please, please, please?" Goten begged.

"I'm going with my class bro and mom if I go my class might find out some of my secrets and who knows how Vegeta will torture me."

"I doubt Vegeta would do anything stupid with Bulma around."

"Yeah that's reassuring. Here's the permission slip." Gohan said handing it to his mother. Chi-Chi quickly signed it without even reading it since she knows Bulma and all.

"Go wash your hands boys lunch is ready." Chi-Chi announced.

"Yay!" Gohan and Goten screamed both rushing towards the sink.

"You two are definitely Goku's sons." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Bye big brother, see you soon!" Goten yelled and waved frantically at Gohan.

"Have a good time son and behave yourself."

"Bye mom. Bye squirt. See you soon." Gohan said and took off in the direction of Satan City.

When Gohan got to school he was surprised to see that all his classmates were already busy packing their luggage in the bus. He was still hoping that some type of miracle would happen so that he didn't have to go with them. No such luck though.

"Gohan hurry up. We leave in ten minutes." Erasa yelled out of the bus window.

"Be right there." Gohan replied and put his luggage in the bus. He got on the bus and took a seat next to Sharpner.

Mr Key took in everyone's permissions slips and gave the class a 'please behave and do not give the school a bad name speech.' After Mr Key left the bus the one and a half hour bus ride to Capsule Corporation began.

(A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Please let me know for spelling and grammar mistakes and such.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Like I said beforeAkira Toriyama is the rightful owner and creator of Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT.

(A/N: Wow so many reviews for one chapter, who knew it was possible. Thanks guys, you really made my day, enjoy the chapter!)

The moment Gohan had been dreading the entire weekend had finally arrived. The yellow school bus stopped at the front gates of Capsule Corporation. Everyone quickly started to exit the bus while Gohan slowly made his way outside. The students were all standing in the front yard of the Brief home.

"Wow this place is huge!" Erasa exclaimed.

"It's twice as big as my house." Videl added.

"No bigger." Sharpner exclaimed.

Gohan just watched his classmates staring amazed at the Capsule Corporation. He himself was not excited but he guessed that he would have acted just like them if he were a normal person visiting the Capsule Corporation. All of a sudden the students heard someone singing and looked to the side to see a blond-haired woman dancing about in the garden watering the plants. Mrs Brief saw the students and escorted them inside to the front lobby.

"_Thank goodness she didn't see me_." Gohan thought to himself as he entered the all too familiar building, which could be considered his second home. The blue-haired genius was already waiting for them in the front lobby.

"_Please don't see me."_ Gohan hid behind Videl and Erasa.

"Good morning students and welcome to Capsule Corporation. Please take a seat. My name is Bulma Brief. I am a scientist here at Capsule Corp as well as the daughter of Dr Brief who you will meet later on. This week you will be learning about the history of Capsule Corporation from my father and I will be giving you a tour of all our labs and workrooms and tell you more about our inventions. Do you have any questions?"

"Our teacher mentioned something about a project?" a guy with glasses asked. Growls were heard from most of the class.

"Oh yes. This is an educational field trip so turn those frowns upside down. You are all going to work in groups and invent something that will count 20% of your final grade as your teacher requested and 10% will be for you to write an essay on how you have experienced your week here and what you have learned. The essay is only due at the end of the term."

"Mrs Brief, are we going to start the project today?" a red-haired girl asked.

"My mom is Mrs Brief, please call me Bulma and no we will start with your assignments tomorrow. Anyway I want all of you to pair up quickly so I can assign you rooms. Same sex of course."

"Yo Gohan, how bout we share a room?" Sharpner proposed.

Bulma was startled at the mention of Gohan's name and turned towards Sharpner.

"Did you just say Gohan?" Bulma asked with interest.

"Yeah, brains is standing behind these two girls." Sharpner pointed.

The heiress suddenly had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Gohan, you're not hiding from me are you?" Bulma smirked.

The whole class gasped. Everyone was shocked out of their minds when they realised that the richest woman in the planet knew the new kid in class.

"_I guess there's no point in hiding from her now."_

Gohan grinned sheepishly "No why would I do that?" He walked over to the heiress who gave him a hug. The young warrior blushed when he saw his whole class staring at him.

"OMG Gohan knows Bulma Brief." Erasa whispered to Videl.

"Yeah I can see that." Videl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Gohan.

"_What else are you hiding Gohan?"_

"Gohan, why didn't you tell me that it was your class that was coming for the week?" Bulma asked.

The students were all still at a loss for words. Nobody could believe that a nerd like Gohan could know such an important person. It was also weird because they appeared to be really close friends.

"I thought you knew." Gohan shrugged.

Bulma smiled. "I honestly had no idea. So how have you been kid?"

"I've been better and you?"

"Good considering the fact that Vegeta broke the gravity room again and I had to repair it overnight. That man just can't stop training." Bulma replied in an irritated tone.

"That's the all mighty Saiyan Prince for ya." Gohan said sarcastically. He and Bulma both burst out laughing. They seemed to have forgotten about their audience who were all staring at the two people laughing in front of them.

"Bulma, I think you forgot about your company."

"Oh right." Bulma laughed embarrassingly. She turned her attention back to the students.

"Sorry everyone. Can the pairs all come here and take a room key and write your names on the sheet next to your room number please." Bulma instructed. When everyone got back to reality after seeing **the **Bulma Brief talking to **their** Gohan like they were best friends, they did as they were told to. When it was Gohan's turn Bulma stopped him.

"Hey kiddo. Why don't you just sleep in your room? I bet you'll enjoy the privacy more."

Gohan smiled relieved. "Yeah that would be great."

"No problem." Bulma replied with a wink.

"He has his own room?" Sharpner asked in disbelief.

"Yes he does." Bulma replied then turned her attention towards the other students. "All of you can go get settled into your rooms. All the rooms have intercoms. I will let you all know when it is time for lunch."

The group of students divided into four groups and the first half entered the two elevators. Nobody noticed Gohan push the 2nd floor button.

"How could you not tell us you know Bulma Brief?" Videl asked angrily.

"You didn't ask." Gohan replied thanking Dende when the elevator stopped.

"This isn't the top floor." Erasa said.

"Nope this is my stop." Gohan said as he quickly exited the elevator before he was questioned again.

"_I'll find you out soon enough Gohan._"

An hour after the students got settled into their rooms they were instructed to meet Bulma back in the lobby.

"Ok everyone, today I will just be showing you around Capsule Corp, but first of all let's eat. Follow me." Bulma said leading them towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria looked just like a normal high school cafeteria although this cafeteria was filled with half a dozen robots, it had menus and it smelled nicer too.

"The robots are just like waiters at restaurants. You just look at the menu and give them your order."

"_I better only take two meals and let Bulma send more food up to my room."_

"Bulma, I don't want people to see me eat so much, could you send some food up to my room later?" Gohan asked.

"Whatever you want kid." Bulma replied.

"I think I'll sit here and eat with you. I don't exactly feel like being interrogated while I eat."

Videl, Sharpner and Erasa were sitting two tables down from Gohan and Bulma.

"Videl look, Gohan is eating with Mrs Brief." Erasa said.

"He's probably just too scared to sit here since he kept such a big secret." Videl snorted.

"He did say his mom knows someone who works for the company, maybe that's how he knows her." Erasa said.

"Since you're being so clever, how do you explain him having his own room here?" Sharpner asked. Erasa just shrugged.

After lunch it was time for Bulma to show the students around Capsule Corporation. Everyone was back in the front lobby.

"You have to take notes for your essay so everyone grab an exam pad and pen please. Bulma instructed. "You may also use your cell phones to take photographs if you do not have a camera, so let's start. I will first tell you a little about myself and then we can start the tour. I inherited my father's great talent to invent things at a very young age. The first thing I invented was the dragon radar. I was about 16 at the time."

"What's dragon radar?" a muscular guy asked. Bulma looked at Gohan who just shrugged.

"It's a device used to track down dragonballs." Bulma answered.

"What are dragonballs?" the same guy asked. Bulma let out a sigh.

"There are seven dragonballs scattered all over the planet and if a person collects all seven balls the eternal dragon called Shenron appears. He grants you any wish you want and then after your wish is granted Shenron disappears and the balls get scattered all over the world again."

"Did you forget that Dende made it so that it can make two wishes now?" Gohan suddenly asked. Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously.

"Oh yeah." Bulma replied.

"Are we supposed to believe that?" Sharpner suddenly asked.

Bulma shrugged. "Believe what you want. I'm not here to teach you about the dragon balls."

"Okay so after I completed my high school diploma at Senior High, I, like my father attended the West City College, my major was physical science and I graduated from the department of science and engineering and went on to do my Ph.D. My father and I are the only ones who draw up the basic blueprints for new inventions. We have some of the world's greatest scientists and engineers employed here at Capsule Corp. As you know this is our family home as well as the headquarters. The majority of the first floor is the work area. You already know the reception area and the front lobby. The first door you see as you enter Capsule Corp. leads to our indoor garden, only for family and friends of course."

"You have an indoor garden?" a blonde spiky-haired boy asked.

"Yes, follow me and I'll show you inside." Bulma replied.

Everyone followed Bulma excitedly since none of them has ever been in an indoor garden before.

"Wow its beautiful!" a blue-eyed girl exclaimed.

"This side is where I entertain my friends." Bulma said.

"There's another side?" Erasa asked.

"Yes, on the right is the animal's side. My father designed the indoor garden for animals who do not have homes or who are at the brink of extinction."

"Wow cool can we see them?" Erasa asked excitedly.

"Sure this way." Bulma led the group.

"Wow look at the beautiful birds." Erasa squealed. Then she caught sight of a huge dinosaur.

"Di-di-dinosaur!" Erasa screamed at the top of her lungs. All the students ran for their lives even Videl as more dinosaurs began to appear.

"Uhm Bulma, I don't think they're used to dinosaurs."

"I probably should have warned them that there were dinosaurs in here." Bulma said smacking her forehead. "Let's go after them before they call their parents and tell them I tried to kill them."

Erasa panted "Did-you-guys-see-how-huge-those-dinosaurs-were?"

"Yeah, are these people crazy keeping those things in here?" Sharpner asked breathlessly.

"No we are not. As a matter of fact the dinosaurs were more afraid of you then you were of them." Everyone turned around to see Bulma and Gohan.

"If I were you guys I would be more scared of my husband then of the dinosaurs. Do you honestly think I would lead you into a room full of dinosaurs if they were going to hurt you?"

"I guess not." Erasa said.

Bulma sighed. "Let's continue then." Bulma led the students towards the lab area.

"This is the testing lab. It's nothing special; here we just test our prototypes. As you can see over here we have some engineers testing out a new capsule bike that we hope to have on the market soon."

Bulma gave the students' time to look around the lab a little more, take pictures and ask the engineers some questions. Next the blue-haired scientist showed them the Research lab, Dr Brief's private lab where he draws up the blueprints, invents capsules and creates robots and electronics for private use and the B4 lab where robots and electronics are manufactured.

Afterwards Bulma showed them the factory space for the clothing brand as well as the construction space where the vehicle parts are manufactured. Next the students were showed the Exhibition room where all the blueprints and prototypes were exhibited, although the student's weren't allowed to take pictures. Lastly Bulma took them to the computer room.

"This is the Central Computer Room. There are enough computers for all of you to visit Capsule Corp's website for any information that you have missed after the whole tour is over and to type up your essays if you wish to get started. You may also use the internet for whatever reason, but you will have to tell me when you want to be in here, seeing that only this red card will give you access to this room." Bulma said showing the card to them.

"Okay I guess the tour is over for today. Here is a schedule of everyday activities, do not be late. The robots will collect your dirty laundry every morning at 08:30; breakfast is at 09:00. You will work on your assignments from 10:00 until 12:45 then it is lunch at 13:00. After lunch you will continue with the assignments until 16:00 then you have two hours to do whatever until dinner at 18:00. Lights out by 22:00. As not seen on the schedule my father will give you a short lecture tomorrow at 09:30 and I will show you the outside workrooms afterwards. Tomorrow you will start on the projects around 11:30 everything else on the schedule remains the same. Now we come to where you may and may not go. The 2nd and 3rd floor is our family quarters. The 2nd floor is off limits to all students and those found there will be send home. I will however allow you to use some facilities on the 3rd floor like the gym, spa and Jacuzzi." All the students got excited and cheered enthusiastically.

"Cool I can work out my arms." Sharpner said flexing his muscles.

"And I can have a relaxing massage." Erasa said.

"You may also have movie nights in the theatre but let me know beforehand since my son loves watching scary movies at night. You may also use the pool out back. Any questions?"

"How do you know Gohan?" Videl asked. Bulma was caught off guard by the question.

"_Mm I wonder why she is so interested in Gohan." _

"Gohan is a very close friend of the family. I met him when he was four years old. I have been close friends with his father since I was sixteen. My son and Gohan's little brother are also best friends and Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother and I are also close friends."

Videl seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Okay I guess we are done for now. I will see you all at dinner."

Gohan hastily left with Bulma to avoid Videl while everyone else headed back to their rooms.

"Who was that girl that asked about you?" Bulma asked curiously.

"That was Videl Satan." Gohan replied.

Bulma's eyes widened. "That's Hercules daughter?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

(A/N: Thanks again for the reviews.)

It was dinner time and all the students are already eating in the cafeteria. Gohan was very happy with his meal since he already ate the tons of food that Bulma send to his room earlier on.

"Bulma aren't you worried about Trunks? He and Vegeta have been training since we got here." Gohan said his voice full of concern. _"Who knows what Vegeta is doing to the poor kid?"_

"He is his father's son." Bulma replied nonchalantly.

Just as the words escaped the scientist's mouth a purple blur flash before her.

"Mom, dad doesn't wanna take me to the park." The small boy said tugging on his mother's dress while she just ignored him. The lavender-haired boy then spotted Gohan.

"Gohan you take me." Trunks said now tugging on his best friend's older brother.

Gohan smiled sadly at his little friend. "Sorry Trunks but I'm here with my class."

"Oh." Trunks replied disappointed when he saw the room filled with students. He suddenly got an idea and grinned.

"Mommy, can Goten stay over for a while?" Trunks asked in his sweetest little boy voice.

"Sure honey."

"No way Bulma, you know those two together are trouble."

"I'll go get dad." Trunks said. Before Gohan could protest Trunks was already gone.

"Now look what you've done!" Gohan sulked.

"Sorry Gohan but it's the only way to get him out of my hair."

"Yeah and in mine." Gohan mumbled.

"It won't be that bad." Bulma tried to reassure Gohan when the cafeteria door suddenly swung open which got the attention of all the students who were done eating by now. A short muscular man with wild, dark, spiky hair appeared and walked over to Bulma and Gohan.

"Woman, why can't you go get Kakarot's youngest brat I have training to do." Vegeta stated. "What the hell are you doing here brat? And stop eating my damn food!"

The students were all shocked that Bulma let the man talk like that to Gohan. Videl was furious for some reason.

"I'm here with my class." Gohan replied. Vegeta examined the people in the room.

"You are wasting your time with school and these weaklings. You should train anything can happen even in times of peace."

"Oh Vegeta, you do care." Gohan said mockingly but instantly regretted it when Vegeta pulled him up by his collar. It was not that he was afraid of Vegeta or anything he just did not want the class to see him fight.

"Don't play with me boy." Vegeta growled.

"Hey let him go."

"_Oh no." _Gohan thought to himself. Vegeta instantly released Gohan.

"Who do you think you're talking to girl?" Vegeta asked in an intimidating tone which even made Gohan cringe.

"She's Videl Satan daughter of the world's champ." Sharpner answered. Vegeta burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him as if he were on drugs.

Videl was fuming mad. "What are you laughing at?" Videl asked enraged.

"World champ what a joke. I know stronger house flies." Vegeta replied still laughing. This made Videl even more infuriated.

"How dare you!" Videl snapped getting ready to hit Vegeta. He easily caught her hand without even blinking.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Vegeta said letting go of her hand. Videl was shocked.

"_How the heck did he block my hit? I didn't even see his hand move." _

"That's enough Vegeta. Why do you always have to scare everyone you meet?" Bulma said obviously irritated.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Weaklings fear me. It is in my blood."

Bulma just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay you have proved your point now just get out. And Trunks it's late I doubt Chi-Chi will let Goten out now. You and your father can go get him tomorrow."

"Okay thanks mom. See ya Gohan." Trunks said running out of the room.

"Brat you are sparing with me right now!" Vegeta commanded.

"No he is not. This is not a social call Vegeta. Gohan is here to learn and I don't want you two blowing up things around here."

Vegeta scowled. "Woman he's sparing with me and that's final!"

"Don't take that tone with me Vegeta. If you break the gravity room again I swear to Dende I won't repair it for another month!" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me." Bulma returned his facial expression.

Hmpf was Vegeta's response as he angrily stormed out of the room. The students all stared at Bulma.

"Sorry about my husband. He doesn't get out much." Bulma said apologetically. "Gohan take everyone to the game room while I go feed my two men."

"Sure thing Bulma." Gohan replied.

"I expect everyone to be in bed by ten and no wandering around on the other floors. Believe me I'll know when you do. Goodnight everyone."

After Bulma left Gohan went to sit at his friends table and see if Videl was okay.

"How can Bulma's husband think so little of the Earth's Hero?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah he needs to see someone. The guy obviously has some serious issues to sort out." Erasa added.

"Trust me he has issues but Mr Satan isn't one of them." Gohan replied with a chuckle. "You okay Videl?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Hey guys if you wanna play games and stuff you can follow me." Gohan led his class to the basement.

"This is freaking awesome dude!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"It's actually Bulma's son's game room. Somehow Bulma got him to let us use it for the week."

Everyone scattered about, some at the pool table, some at the ping pong table and some went to play darts, while others were playing archive games, card games, domino's and board games.

"I'll be upstairs please don't open those two doors. Bulma will have a fit for sure." Gohan said.

Nobody seemed to pay attention to Gohan except for a few girls who wanted to watch something that was on TV. Gohan and the girls went back upstairs to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Gohan you have some explaining to do." Videl said sitting down next to him.

"About?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. The fact that you know the Briefs family and you didn't tell us." Videl said.

"Sorry I thought if I tell people they'll want to be friends with me because I know the Briefs not because they like me." Gohan lied. "_Nice cover. Please by it."_

"I guess I believe you." Videl said understandingly. She understood how difficult it was to make new friends after her father became famous because she never knew if people want to be friends with her because they liked her or because of whom her father was. Luckily she was friends with Sharpner and Erasa before this whole World Champion thing.

"_Yes she believed me."_

"Gohan are those dragonballs real?" Videl suddenly asked.

"Yeah they are." Gohan replied.

"How do you know they really exist?

"I had the four star Dragonball when I was just a baby." Gohan replied.

"Wow that's so cool. Do you still have it?" Videl asked.

"No l lost it when I was four years old." Gohan replied.

"Oh what a shame." Videl said.

"Yeah the four star Dragonball is very special to my family." Gohan replied sadly. Videl could see the hurt look on Gohan's face.

"Are you okay?" Videl asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Goodnight Videl."

"Goodnight." Videl replied as she watched Gohan go. "_I've never seen anybody look so hurt before. I hope I didn't say anything to upset him. Wait why do I care anyway? It's just Gohan. I barely know the guy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT.

(Thanks for the reviews. Love you guys!)

The next morning after breakfast, the students were all waiting patiently for Dr Brief in his laboratory.

"This is so awesome. We get to meet the genius inventor who brought us DynoCaps!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Oh boy I'm so excited. Dr Brief is my idol." the boy with glasses said excitedly.

"Yeah even I have to admit it is pretty exciting that we get to meet him." Sharpner said.

Finally Dr Brief arrived to greet the eager students. He was in his white coat with scratch the kitten on his shoulder.

"Good morning students I am Dr Brief. Today you will learn more about me and Capsule Corporation. I hope you have a pen and paper ready." The old man said.

"I am the founder and President of the world leading company Capsule Corporation. As you can see Capsule Corporation headquarters is also my family home and the corporation is based around and takes its name from the Hoi-Poi Capsules. This is my private laboratory which my daughter showed you yesterday. As you already know I design the basic blueprints for inventions and create the Hoi-Poi Capsules in this laboratory. We develop, manufacture and sell every kind of vehicle. 48% of the world's vehicles are Capsule Corp. products thus the company holds close to half of the worldwide market share. Capsule Corporation's main offices are also located in West City. Capsule Corporation is one of the largest, richest and most influential companies in the world. Our primary product is the Hoi-Poi Capsules which only Bulma and I manufacture. We also develop and produce many of the items found within Capsules. You can recognise a Capsule Corporation product when you see the Capsule Corp. logo on it."

After Dr Brief was done lecturing the students, he led them outside where Bulma was waiting for them.

"These compounds are the workrooms where the vehicles are actually manufactured." Bulma began the outside tour. "Here we have the B1 workroom, which is where we develop the capsule planes. Capsule Plane No.103 is a plane equipped with an anti-gravity system and it has two large jet engines and with them it is capable of flying at super-fast speeds. Capsule Plane No.115 is a light battle plane with a helicopter-like style. Capsule Plane No.239 is a stereotypical anti-gravity plane which seats three people with one seat in front and two in the back. The front seat is the pilot's seat while the ones in back are navigation seats."

"B3 is where we produce capsule bikes, air cars, boats, submarines etcetera. Capsule Bike No.9 is an all-weather model equipped with a roof. Capsule Bike No.14 has a roof which extends from the screen to the rear. It is differentiated from bike No.9 by such things as the combined headlight-blinkers and the four mufflers. It is among the highest performing models out of all bikes which run on tires. Capsule Bike No.67 is a tireless air bike. It can move at considerably high altitudes. It's really a high-performance sports machine. We design five types of air cars. Air car No. 1 a normal family car. It holds a total of four people including the driver. Over here we have Air car No. 2. It is a high performance machine that can even move over water. Air car No. 3 is very fast with a large jet installed in the back. Air car No. 4 is an open top air car. Air car No.5 is a sports car. It is sleeker and faster than normal air cars. The Air Bus has seating for six people including the driver and has a large section for transporting things in as well as carrying additional passengers if needed. Capsule Boat No.8 is a motorboat equipped with a gasoline engine. The Jet Bike is a flying motorcycle. It has incredible acceleration and handling. It's mostly popular with teenage boys seeing that it's often used in races. The Jet-Copter is designed for long distance flying at high speeds. The Submersible Plane is a high performance vehicle capable of both flying and diving underwater."

"B7 is where we construct prefabricated housing in other words Capsule houses and the various items found within them. This is where you will be doing your assignments as the manufacturing of capsule homes are put on hold for now."

The students nodded with understanding.

"Since you are twenty four students I want you to get in groups of four please." Bulma said. The students all got in their groups and naturally Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were grouped together.

"Now every group go sit at a table and brainstorm. If you are finished deciding what your invention will be tell me please so I can give you the necessary equipment."

All the groups scattered about to various tables.

"So guys what should we invent?" Gohan asked.

"Don't ask us you're the nerd here." Sharpner replied. Erasa pinched Sharpner's arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Sharpner asked while rubbing his arm.

"For calling Gohan a nerd." Erasa replied.

"How about we invent a robot or something?" Gohan suggested.

"That might work but what will the robot do?" Videl asked.

Everyone turned to Gohan who was tapping his finger on his cheek.

"Got anything yet?" Erasa asked.

"Well, we could, um, you know…" Gohan began.

"Spit it out we don't have all day!" Videl snapped.

"Oh who am I kidding? I got nothing." Gohan replied scratching the back of his head. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner sweat dropped.

"The only genius in our group doesn't have any ideas, we're doomed." Sharpner cried.

"I'm sorry I just can't think of anything right now don't you guys have any ideas?" Gohan asked. Sharpner and Videl just shook their heads.

"How about we make the robot dance or sing?" Erasa suggested.

Sharpner lifting an eyebrow. "A singing, dancing robot?"

"Sure, why not?" Erasa asked.

"Okay I guess that will have to do." Videl said uncertainly.

"No way, scratch that idea. Why don't we just make a laser that can shoot through a metal wall or something?" Sharpner suggested.

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea." Videl said.

"Wow Sharpner actually had an idea and it was good? Pinch me I must be dreaming." Erasa said sarcastically. "Hey wait a minute. I had an idea first."

"I have a brain Erasa I just don't work it overtime like Gohan here." Sharpner replied pointing at Gohan. "And that singing, dancing robot idea stinks on ice."

"Uh you're such a jerk. Videl, Gohan who's idea is better?" Erasa pouted.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and shrugged.

"See they don't want to hurt your feelings by saying I had the best idea." Sharpner grinned.

"I'll hurt your feelings." Erasa said angrily trying to punch Sharpner.

"Whoa calm down Erasa." Videl said grabbing Erasa's hands. "Gohan help." Videl said with a pleading look on her face.

"I got it!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Got what?" Videl asked.

"Why don't we just combine the two ideas, you know make a robot that can shoot lasers? Gohan suggested.

"That's brilliant. Gohan I could kiss you!" Videl exclaimed hugging Gohan. Realising what she was doing and what she just said, Videl let go of Gohan and they both blushed while Sharpner, Erasa and the rest of the students including Bulma stared confused at them.

"Now, now what do we have here?" Bulma said to herself with a smile.  
><em>"Chi-Chi I think you will be getting a daughter in law sooner then you thought."<em>

"I, um… sorry." Videl said still blushing.

"It's okay." Gohan replied red in the face.

"So can we get back to our brainstorming now?" Sharpner asked irritated that the girl he liked just hugged someone else.

"Aren't we finished brainstorming yet?" Erasa asked confused.

"No Sharpner's right, there is something missing." Videl said.

"I know let's make the robot do martial arts too." Sharpner said excitedly.

"Now that would be so awesome." Videl said liking the idea.

"Yeah almost like those people from the cell games who could shoot beams and do martial arts." Erasa chirped.

"Are you talking about those wannabe fighters who do light tricks to win? Haha you crack me up Erasa. Those losers thought tricks would make them win but Mr Satan showed them." Sharpner said.

"_Yeah the same Satan, who was cowering behind those rocks scared out of his mind. Yip he showed us alright_." Gohan began to laugh out loud.

"Gohan what are you laughing about?" Erasa asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about a joke that my little brother told me." Gohan lied.

"Okay anyway do we all agree that we will make a robot that can do martial arts and shoot lasers?" Videl asked.

"Yes." Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner replied simultaneously.

"Videl, since I came up with the idea don't I get a hug or possibly a kiss?" Sharpner asked puckering his lips.

"The only way you'll ever get a kiss from Videl is if you lie in bed and dream about it, which I think you already do." Erasa said with a wink. Gohan and Videl started laughing.

"Shut up Erasa." Sharpner said turning red with embarrassment.

"Looks like I touched a nerve there." Erasa teased.

Videl quickly saw where this was headed and began to talk before another argument unfolds between her two friends. "Hey guys stop kidding around. Look the other groups are already getting there supplies from Bulma."

"I'll go see what Bulma has for us." Gohan said. He got up from his seat and casually walked over to his blue-haired friend.

"Gohan, I was wondering when you would come." Bulma said.

"We were still deciding on what functions our robot could do." Gohan replied.

"A robot huh? You sure have a creative group there kid." Bulma joked.

"Sarcastic much?" Gohan asked. "Anyway our robot must be able to do martial arts and shoot lasers through at least a metal wall."

"Gosh it sounds like the androids all over again. Come on let's see what you guys will need for your invention." Bulma said escorting Gohan to the supply closet.

It was now 16:00 and time for the students to stop working on their projects. Bulma left earlier to go over company contracts. All the students split up some went to the gym, spa and Jacuzzi, while others went to Trunks' game room and a few went to the computer room.

Gohan was on the 3rd floor with his friends who wanted to use the gym and spa. "Looks like everyone's settled no need for me to stay here." Gohan said to himself. Just as Gohan was about to sneak off to Bulma's lab someone stopped him.

"And where are you off to?" Videl asked.

"Who? Me? Nowhere." Gohan replied nervously.

"You don't fool me Gohan. I know your hiding something." Videl said without doubt.

Gohan innocently scratching the back of his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Videl said crossing her arms.

"Hey Videl we're off to the pool, are you gonna join us or are you too busy?" Erasa asked in a sly tone. Videl blushed then quickly turned to face Erasa.

"_Now's my chance I can sneak out without her knowing_."

"What are you on about? We were just talking weren't we Gohan?" Videl asked nudging an imaginary person.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Videl asked to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Dragonball, its sequels or any of its characters.

Gohan snuck around the halls of Capsule Corp. until he reached his destination.

"Hey Bulma, what are you up to?" Gohan asked as he entered Bulma's lab.

The genius appeared to be busy either outfitting or repairing a Capsule bike. "Gohan did you ditch your classmates?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah most of the guys are in the gym and it's not like I need the exercise or anything."

"True." Bulma agreed taking of her hand gloves. "I see you and Videl are fairly close."

Gohan chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly say we're close. She's actually made it her life's mission to find out all my secrets."

"She probably just wants to know more about you because she likes you." Bulma said nudging him. "You two would make such a cute couple."

Gohan's eyes grew wide. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Don't act all innocent with me." Bulma said in a sly tone. "I saw her hugging you in the workroom. Chi-Chi will be so happy that you found a nice girl like Videl."

"Whoa slow down. Firstly Videl is just a friend…kinda and she doesn't like me like that. Secondly there will be no telling mom about your crazy theories." Gohan settled.

"Fine I will not tell Chi-Chi." Bulma agreed.

The pair heard arguing coming from outside the lab and then Trunks, followed by his father came storming in.

"Mom, dad doesn't wanna go get Goten." Trunks whined, pulling on his mother's lab coat.

"Yes!" Gohan yelled out loudly. The Briefs family looked at Gohan questioningly.

"I'm sure Vegeta has better things to do then go over to Mount Paozu, right Vegeta old buddy?" Gohan asked chuckled nervously while putting his arm around Vegeta's shoulder.

"Get away from me." Vegeta shoved Gohan, irritated by his strange behaviour.

"Sorry Vegeta." Gohan said embarrassed.

"The brat does have a point woman. I do have better things to do with my time." Vegeta stated.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta please just do this one thing for your son. I don't know why you train so much anyway, it's not like you are going to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Maybe he should enter. I definitely am." A voice came from out of nowhere.

Everyone looked confused around the lab searching for the person the voice belonged to.

"Mommy you just heard a voice too right or am I hearing things?" Trunks asked feeling a little frightened since he could not see anybody else besides his mother, father and Gohan in the lab.

"That sounds just like…" Bulma began.

"Dad." Gohan finished her sentence for her.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"Hey guys, it's me." Goku's voice came once again.

"Dad wow it really is you." Gohan said his voice overwhelmed with joy.

"I don't see him, where is he?" Trunks asked scanning every inch of the lab.

"This is unbelievable are you really coming back to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, with Baba's help, I'm allowed one day back on earth." Goku replied.

"That's so awesome dad." Gohan replied excited.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see everyone. Tell your mom I'm coming back for a whole day." Goku said happily.

"Alright!" Gohan replied jumping up and down.

"He's crazy dad." Trunks said tugging on Vegeta's shirt.

"No son he's dad's coming back. Even I'm excited Kakarot that I get a chance to defeat you." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. I guess anything is possible. Miracles do happen." Goku grinned.

"Miracles huh." Vegeta smirked. "We'll see about that."

"So you are entering too then?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Of course woman. I wouldn't dream of missing an opportunity to defeat Kakarot."

"I'll enter too." Gohan said.

"Great I can't wait. I have to go. King Kai is still mad at me for blowing up his planet. You'd think he would be over it by now, but no he still reminds me of it every chance he gets." Goku said miserably.

"Bye." Bulma and Gohan said simultaneously.

"Gohan why don't you go tell your mom the good news." Bulma said.

"Yeah I'll go right now." Gohan replied.

"Take the brat with you." Vegeta ordered.

Trunks grinned widely. "Yay, Gohan, now we can go get Goten."

"Aw man." Gohan sulked.

"Gohan don't look so worried. If Trunks and Goten act up, I will give them half of their food for the rest of the week." Bulma assured him.

Instantly Trunks' grin fell from his face. "No please mom, anything but that." Trunks pleaded.

"Sorry hun, but that's the only punishment that will actually teach you to behave." Bulma said sternly. Trunks frowned while Gohan's face lit up.

"You're the best Bulma." Gohan said.

"I know." Bulma smiled. "You two should probably get going."

"Good now I can resume my training." Vegeta said.

"If you're entering Vegeta, then you should wear a disguise too, maybe something similar to mine." Gohan suggested.

"What? You must be joking boy. There is no way a proud Saiyan Prince would be caught dead in that thing. That would be a disgrace to the Saiyan race."

"But I'm wearing it." Gohan stated.

"Need I say more?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"Vegeta stop being so egotistic. Gohan why don't you go tell Krillin too after you tell Chi-Chi or better yet invite everyone over for a reunion on Friday to celebrate Goku's return." Bulma said excitedly.

Gohan smiled at his friend's generous offer. He knew how close Bulma and his father were. Heck she was Goku's oldest friend and the second person he ever met. "That sounds awesome."

"Who's Krillin?" Trunks suddenly asked. He sort of remembered the name since his mother had told him about the Z fighter's before and she also had pictures of them from the good old days.

"An old friend Trunks." Gohan replied.

"This is so exciting. I will give Yamcha a call later." Bulma said. Vegeta gave her a look then walked out of the lab.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"I think I detected a hint of jealousy from our Saiyan prince." Bulma chuckled followed by Gohan.

"Come on Gohan let's go." Trunks said impatiently dragging Gohan out the door.

On a small island in the middle of the ocean, an elderly man sat on a beach chair, reading a provocative magazine and a short man with black hair was busy talking to his old friend.

"No way! I can't believe it. Goku's really coming back?" the short man asked. He could not believe that he would see his best friend again. He wondered if Goku would recognise him now that he grew out his hair.

"Yeah but it's only for a day." Gohan replied.

"Man this is great!" Krillin exclaimed.

The door to the little pink house opened as a little blonde-haired girl with pigtails came running after her blue ball.

"Aw Krillin she's adorable." Gohan commented the little girl's father.

The little girl politely greeted Gohan then went to the young boy next to him.

"You wanna play catch with me?" Marron shyly asked the young prince.

"Sure, why not?" Trunks replied and the two started to play ball.

"Krillin since dad, me and Vegeta are entering the World Martial Arts Tournament, why don't you enter too?" Gohan suggested.

"That sounds fun and all but I'll have to start training again and I'll have to ask my wife first. You know how women are." The former monk joked.

"All I want to know is if there's any prize money?" a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes asked from the entrance of the small house.

"Oh hi there and yes. The winner gets paid ten million zeni, second place gets five million zeni and third place gets three million zeni.

"Enter Krillin, I will." 18 ordered.

The retired martial artist mused over the idea. "Okay fine. I'll enter."

"Cool. Oh yeah Bulma's having a get together on Friday to celebrate dads return."

"Great it's been years since we've all been together." Krillin said. "Oh and I've been meaning to ask, what's the deal with that outfit bro?"

"Mom made it for him so people wouldn't recognise him when he's The Great Saiyaman. Pretty lame huh?" Trunks said while he threw the ball at Marron.

Gohan glared at Trunks in horror. "Lame? This is stylish. Trunks you're just jealous." Gohan stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah he's definitely jealous." Krillin chuckled.

Gohan pouted. "18 you're a woman of great taste. Tell these two unfashionable people how cool I look."

"I think I smell something burning in the kitchen. I'll be right back." The former villainous woman replied and hurried into the house.

"I don't smell anything." Gohan said unsuspectingly. Trunks and Krillin sweat dropped.

"We have to go. We still have a few places to stop by. See you Friday." Gohan waved as he began to levitate.

"You'll come and play with me again won't you?" Marron asked her new friend.

"Yeah and I'll even bring Goten with me next time." Trunks winked.

The two half breeds took off into the sky towards a new destination.

"Where to now?" Trunks asked.

Gohan smiled. "The Lookout."

The two powered up to reach The Lookout faster. After Gohan and Trunks told Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo about Goku's return they took off towards the Son residence.

"Big brother you're home!" Goten screamed tackling a startled Gohan to the ground.

"Hey squirt I take it you missed me?"

"Uh huh." Goten nodded. He smiled when he spotted his lavender-haired friend and jumped of his brother.

"Trunks what are you doing here?" Goten asked his lifelong best friend.

"Duh we're here to pick you up." Trunks replied.

"Goten what's with all the… Gohan what are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asked when she saw her eldest son.

Gohan was busy getting up from the floor. "Vegeta was too lazy to come pick Goten up so I volunteered." Gohan lied.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even want Goten to co..."

"Shut it Trunks." Gohan warned putting a hand over Trunks's mouth. He then smiled innocently at his mother and brother.

"Oh I forgot Bulma called to ask if Goten could stay over. I haven't even packed his clothes yet. I will go do it now." Chi-Chi said.

"Mom, wait. I have something important to tell you guys first." Gohan said a little nervously. He was not sure how his mother was going to react to the fact that she will see her dead husband one more time.

"What is it son?" Chi-Chi asked anxiously. She could see that her son was a bit nervous.

"Dad is coming back for a day to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan said. Chi-Chi's face paled and she took a seat because her legs started feeling numb.

Gohan went to stand next to his mother. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I am okay son. Is your father really coming back? How do you know?" Chi-Chi asked after she recovered from the shock.

"He spoke to me telepathically through King Kai at Capsule Corp. You can ask Bulma, Vegeta or even Trunks too, they were all there."

"I can't believe it, that's wonderful news." Chi-Chi said jumping out of the chair. "Goten you're going to meet your daddy isn't that great?" Chi-Chi picked up Goten and began spinning him in the air. Then all of a sudden she let go of him and started crying.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Goten asked his eyes also starting to tear up. He did not like seeing his mommy upset.

Chi-Chi embraced Goten. "Don't cry honey. I am just so happy." Chi-Chi replied through sobs.

Gohan smiled at his family. "Bulma's having a get together on Friday in honour of dad's return."

"That's awfully sweet of her. I will call her later to thank her but right now I am going to pack Goten's suitcase." Chi-Chi said walking into the bedroom that her two boys shared.

"Gohan am I really going to meet my daddy?" the young boy asked.

"Yes squirt, I guess it's gonna be your first time." Gohan said.

Ten minutes later the three half Saiyans were ready to head back to Capsule Corporation.

"Bye mom, see you Friday." Gohan said as he and Goten both gave her teddy bear hugs.

"Bye aunt Chi-Chi." Trunks said.

"Bye boys see you soon and behave." Chi-Chi replied waving as the boys took off.

Chi-Chi looked up at the sky where her sons and her godson disappeared. The sky was filled with shining stars. "Oh Goku I can't wait to see you again."

Bulma was sitting in the family room reading a magazine when the boys showed up.

"Goten sweetie how are you?" Bulma asked.

"Hi aunt Bulma. I'm fine a little hungry though." Goten said with a goofy grin on his face.

Bulma smiled at the little Goku-lookalike. "I thought as much. It is 19:30. What kept you guys so long?" Bulma asked.

"We went to Krillin's, The Lookout and mom forgot that Goten was supposed to sleep over so she still had to pack his suitcase." Gohan replied. "And Goten did eat at home." Gohan said glaring at his baby brother who was smiling innocently.

Bulma smiled. "Trunks, why don't you take Goten to your room so he can unpack? I will warm up your dinner so long."

"Okay mom." Trunks replied. The blue-eyed boy and the dark-eyed boy raced to his room.

"I suggest you go eat before those two hungry Saiyans come back." Bulma said.

"Good idea." Gohan replied.

In Trunks' bedroom the two boys were quickly unpacking Goten's belongings so that they can go eat.

"Trunks what are we gonna do tonight?" Goten asked. A smirk started to form on Trunks' lips.

"I thought you'd never ask. I feel like pranking someone." Trunks replied, his smirk growing and he had a devious look on his face.

Goten slowly started to back away from his friend. "Trunks you're scaring me."

Trunks smiled. "Don't be. You're not my target."

Goten sighed with relief and sat down on the bed. "Thank goodness but who is your target?"

"Gohan's classmates." Trunks replied sitting down next to his friend. "Tonight we plan. Tomorrow we enforce."

Goten looked bewildered. "Huh? I don't know what you mean."

"You're such a dummy. Tonight we're going to start planning pranks that we can pull on the school kids and tomorrow we are going to do the pranks." Trunks explained.

"Oh I see. Wait Gohan said we shouldn't do anything stupid and your mom's going to give us half our food if she finds out."

"Don't be such a baby. She won't find out."

Goten folded his arms. "I'm not a baby! But only getting half of our food for a whole week is a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Aw come on. I promise mom won't find out and if you help me you can take one of my toys." Trunks winked.

Goten's eyes brightened up. "Wow really okay. I'm in."

The two hybrids made it official by doing their secret handshake.

"Let's go eat." Goten said running out the door.

Trunks shook his head. "Kid always thinks with his stomach."

"Gosh Bulma that was delicious." Gohan commented patting his now full stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bulma replied looking at the many dishes that were scattered in the sink, dishwasher and on the table.

"A hot shower is just what I need right now." Gohan said. He placed the last of his dishes in the dishwasher and walked off when someone suddenly bumped into him and they both landed with their butts on the floor.

"Gohan!" Bulma said rushing over to his side.

Goten rubbed his butt. "Sorry big brother."

Gohan was busy getting up. "It's okay squirt."

"Now Goten, what have I told you about running in the house? What if that was Vegeta you bumped into?" Bulma asked in a serious tone.

"Sorry Bulma." Goten apologised looking at the ground.

"It's okay sweetie." Bulma said patting his head. "Come eat boys, you must be starving by now."

Goten and Trunks quickly took their seats by the table and started to dig into the food Bulma laid out for them.

"Saiyans." Bulma said with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Yet again I don't own Dragonball or its sequels.

Bright and early the next morning the students were all gathered in the grey workroom. The groups were busy working on their projects. Gohan was busy sketching the final draft of the robot. His other three team mates were watching him attentively.

"Gohan, where did you disappear too yesterday?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah Gohan, where were you?" Videl asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked not looking up from the sketch.

"Don't play dumb with us. Nobody saw you since you dodged me yesterday." Videl replied.

Gohan put the pencil down since he was finally done with the sketch. "I didn't dodge you I was just…"

"Save it brains." Sharpner interrupted. "Let's just get this show on the road."

Gohan laid down the blueprint he made for the robot. The girls and Sharpner grabbed random equipment and started building the robot while Gohan was in charge of making sure the functions were working.

Gohan was glad when Bulma finally announced that it was time for lunch, although she had an announcement first. He looked at the half build robot pleased with the results so far.

"Man I'm starving." Gohan said stretching his arms. Instantly his stomach began to growl loudly causing everyone to stare at him which caused his face to turn bright red.

Bulma smiled thoughtfully at him. "Oh Gohan you and your stomach." She then turned towards the others. "Listen everyone I have a meeting to attend at Capsule Corp. main offices therefore I will not be here to supervise you after lunch, although I could ask my husband to supervise you if you want."

"Is she talking about that short scary looking guy?"

"No, not him. Anyone but him."

"He scares me."

Gohan and Bulma laughed as the students pleaded for her not to let Vegeta supervise them.

"Okay, okay calm down. I am sure you are all mature and that I can trust you. Vegeta will not supervise you but he will have to check up on you. If any of you act up I will let Vegeta supervise you for the rest of the trip got that?" Bulma asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes ma'am." The students agreed.

Meanwhile two little mischievous boys were busy spying on the group of people inside the workroom.

"Did you hear that Goten? Mom's going to a meeting."

"Yeah so?" Goten asked innocently.

Trunks smirked evilly "We can start with our pranks and what good timing to."

The youngest of the boys seemed anxious. "But they'll know it's us Trunks. I don't like getting into trouble."

The eldest of the twosome was starting to get annoyed with his best friend. "For the 30th time and I have been counting, we won't get into any trouble."

"I feel guilty. Pranking them seems so wrong."

"Oh so I guess you don't want any new toys then huh? Well I guess I'll just play with them by myse…"

"No, no, I want, I want." Goten interrupted in a rushed tone.

Trunks smiled. "Good. Now shut your pie hole and wait for my mom to leave." Trunks ordered.

The two hid behind a bush, when Bulma and the students began to exit the building. The students proceeded to walk inside to eat lunch while Bulma got into her air car. When the coast was clear the two trouble-makers snuck into the workroom.

"What do we do now Trunks?" Goten asked the older boy.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later the young boy returned to the workroom with a small shoebox in his hands.

Goten eyed the box. "What's in it?"

Trunks shook his head. "The rats, try to keep up Goten."

"Oh. Now we release the rats and when Gohan's friends come in they'll get a scare out of them." Goten said.

"And we get a laugh out of them. See its fun to use your brain isn't it?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"Uh huh." Goten agreed nodding his head. He then accidently knocks the box out of Trunks' hands, while a rat jumps out of it.

"Oh no, a rat jumped out!" Goten yelled.

"I can see that Captain Obvious." Trunks said chasing after it.

"Who's Captain Obvious? Ooh is he a pirate?" Goten's imagination started to run wild.

"You're an idiot." Trunks yelled still running after the small rat.

"There it goes. Try to grab it!" Goten yelled.

"If only I'd thought of that. What would I do without you?" Trunks replied sarcastically. Trunks then quickly jumped on the ground and caught the rat.

"Gotcha." Trunks said putting it back in the box. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Goten asked.

"We need to hide behind this door and when the students come back we release the rats, quietly close the door before someone notices the rats and quickly but quietly go through the tunnel that leads to the main house then we can rush back and hide behind a bush, just in time to see them squirm." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Wow Trunks you're smart." Goten commented.

"You can say it runs in the family." Trunks replied proudly.

Trunks smirked when Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and the rest of the class were all entering the grey compound.

"Do we have to start working now? I so don't feel like being all scientifical right now." Erasa said taking a seat.

"Scientifical? Gohan is that even a word?" Videl asked the smartest one in their group.

Gohan shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Time for action." Trunks said opening the box containing the rats.

"Curse that woman. I am not a damn babysitter. Those damn teenagers better be doing their work." Vegeta mumbled angrily to himself as he walked through the halls of his home.

The Prince was in the middle of training in the gravity room when Bulma's face suddenly appeared on the monitor telling him to go check on the students. When he protested the inventor threatened to shut down the gravity room. Thus the Saiyan had no choice but to go check on the weaklings. As Vegeta approached the workroom, he suddenly hears loud, girlish screams coming from inside the building.

"Sounds like one of those pathetic earthling girls. She probably broke a nail." Vegeta said with annoyance.

"AHHHH!"

"Angela what's wrong?" Erasa asked concerned.

"M-m-MOUSE!" Angela screamed jumping on a table.

"Mouse? Where?" Erasa asked jumping on a chair.

"There, there." Angela replied pointing frantically.

"Ahh! Here's one too!"

"And here!"

"And over there!" Everyone except Gohan screamed and jumped on the chairs and tables.

"Really? All of you are scared of these little creatures?" Gohan asked in disbelieve. "Videl you too?"

"Yeah well look at their tails, yuk, their disgusting." Gohan smiled at Videl then start catching the rats.

"Go help him." Videl instructed Sharpner and the other guys.

"No way. You go." Sharpner replied.

"Dumb boys." Videl said to herself.

"Gohan don't touch them!" Erasa screamed.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"They are dirty and carry diseases and if they bite you, you are going to die!"

"I think you're over exaggerating." Gohan replied with a chuckle. "These little guys are clean." "_Which makes me wonder how clean rats got in here?" _

Gohan then hears Angela crying.

"Angela, why are you crying?"

"I don't know (sniff). JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Okay, okay. I don't know how many rats are in here but you can all exit the room calmly so I can…"

Everybody starts to run out of the workroom almost knocking Gohan over.

"I said calmly!" Gohan yelled to them. "What a bunch of whiners. Now little rats. Where are you hiding?" Gohan asked searching for the tiny creatures even tinier Ki signatures.

"Haha look at their faces. Haha isn't this hilarious?" Trunks laughed uncontrollably.

"Haha look that girl is…Haha she's crying." Goten replied pointing to Angela. "Trunks, why are you crying?"

"Tears of joy Goten."

Trunks and Goten continued to roll on the ground from laughter and make fun of the students; while unknown to them a certain pair of dark eyes was watching them.

Goten suddenly stopped laughing. "Trunks, are you sure we won't get into trouble?"

"Shut it Goten." Trunks scowled.

"But Trunks aren't you afraid that your mom will find out?"

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs fears nothing." Trunks replied in a manly voice.

"What about dogs?"

"Not the little ones."

"Your father?"

"Oh please I can take my father any day."

"Well, well, what have we got here?"

The boys turned their heads slowly to find Vegeta leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. They instantly jumped up from the ground.

"Hi dad, so, uh...nice day we're having?" Trunks said nervously.

"Yes it is son. Mind telling me what you two brats are up too?" Vegeta asked.

"Haha, actually, it's a really funny story." Trunks said his hands starting to sweat.

"Enlighten me son."

"Goten will tell you." Trunks said pushing the younger boy in front of his father.

"No you tell him. He's your dad." Goten said shoving Trunks in front of him.

"Yes I'm his son, so he's gonna hurt me but he can't do anything to you." Trunks replied shoving Goten back in front of him.

"Enough!" Vegeta snapped. "I already know what you two did."

"Are you gonna tell my mommy? Please don't tell her, she gonna hit me with the frying pan. I don't wanna get hit with the frying pan." Goten started to sob.

"Shut up. I'm not telling your mother, or your mother boy." Vegeta said looking at Trunks.

Trunks was surprised at first then raised an eyebrow at his father suspiciously. "Really, why not?"

"For one seeing those pathetic weaklings storming out of the workroom with their scared faces was pretty amusing. But also now you two can join me in the gravity room."

"That's all? We like fighting." Goten said happily. Trunks placed his hand on Goten's mouth.

"Shut it Goten, do you want to get an even worst punishment?" Trunks whispered in his ear.

Goten just shook his head sideways.

"You two, gravity room now!" Vegeta ordered.

Without hesitation the two boys nodded their heads and rushed into the house before Vegeta changed his mind. Vegeta then proceeded to walk towards the students.

"That's the last of them. You can all come in now." Gohan said escorting everyone back inside.

"Are you sure there aren't anymore?" Erasa asked clinging to Gohan.

"Yeah I'm sure." Gohan replied.

"Where do you think they came from?" Videl asked.

"I don't know exactly, they looked as if they were store bought." Gohan replied.

"Someone in here must've been pulling a prank. What a lousy prank too." Sharpner said.

"Yeah says the guy who was screaming like a little girl." Erasa snickered.

"I was screaming just for fun." Sharpner blushed.

"Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that." Erasa giggled.

"Gohan!"

Everyone's heads turned to the direction where the gruff voice was coming from. Most of the student's faces paled and others got tense when they saw who it was.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Gohan asked totally forgetting Bulma said the short man would check up on them.

"I happen to live here." Vegeta replied.

"I know but why are you…here?"

"Bulma asked me to keep an eye on these humans and see if they do their work. I also came here to get you."

"Why?" Gohan asked fearing what the answer would be.

Vegeta sensed Gohan's fear and smirked. "Since the woman is not here to stop us I think it is time that you and I have a little sparring session."

"Gohan spar, now that's funny." Sharpner laughed.

"He meant practice baseball. Yeah that's what he meant." Gohan quickly replied then turned to Vegeta. "And I can't. I have a project to finish."

"Do you want me to start throwing energy blasts in front of your friends? You are going to have a lot of explaining to do." Vegeta replied telepathically his smirk not leaving his face.

Gohan's face paled. "Fine Vegeta, you win. Just so you know this is blackmail."

The students had no idea what Gohan meant by blackmail. To them it just looked as if the scary man was staring Gohan down with his signature smirk.

"Gohan you can't go now! We already missed half an hour of work because of the stupid rats now you want to miss the rest of the time because this guy wants to practice baseball with you?" Videl questioned.

"I'm sorry Videl. I'll work on the project by myself tonight. As you can see Vegeta isn't someone you can say no to." Gohan replied apologetically.

"He's got a point there." Erasa agreed.

"He's got no point." Videl shot back.

"Look brats this brat is coming with me so deal with it!"

Videl crossing her arms. "We're not brats and we have names you know."

"I know but remembering them would take effort and interest and well I have no interest in any of you." Vegeta replied walking away followed by Gohan.

Videl stared after them "What a jerk. I have no idea what Bulma sees in him…"

When the two warriors reached the gravity room, Gohan was surprised to see that his brother and Trunks were also present.

"Why are they here?" Gohan questioned Vegeta.

"They are our audience. I want to entertain them since they entertained me." Vegeta replied.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the two boys. "What does he mean by that?"

"Well, we…um…we." Goten and Trunks stuttered.

"It was you two!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Akira Toriyama does.

"It was you two wasn't it?" Gohan yelled.

Trunks was thinking of a way out of this mess. He decided to play the innocent victim card which usually gets him out of trouble with his mother since he got in trouble with her on a daily basis.

"You know Gohan; it's not nice to accuse someone of doing something wrong when they don't even know what they did wrong." Trunks nudged Goten.

Surprisingly Goten caught on to Trunks' plan. "Yeah big brother, you weren't being very nice yelling at us like that. I'm telling mom."

Gohan was not being fooled by the two troublemakers. "Go ahead I wonder who mom's going to be angrier at. The son who filled a room full of rats or the son yelling at him for doing it?" Gohan asked.

Goten's face went pale. Gohan then faced Trunks.

"And what about Bulma? I bet she's gonna be just as mad as my mom."

Now Trunks' face went as white as a sheet.

"It couldn't have been them since they've been with me the entire time." Vegeta suddenly interrupted.

"What?" all three half-Saiyans yelled simultaneously.

Vegeta gave Trunks a look which made the boy quickly realise what his father was doing.

"Yeah, dad has been training Goten and I, so it couldn't have been us." Trunks said.

"What? I don't…"

"Quiet Goten." Trunks whispered in his ear.

Vegeta shook his head. _"The kid is just as dim-witted as Kakarot."_

Gohan was dumbfounded. "But who else could it be?"

"I suggest you figure that out later. We've wasted enough time; let's give these boys a show to remember." Vegeta said getting into a fighting stance.

Gohan smiled and followed suit. It has been a long time since Gohan sparred with someone or even trained for that matter. After the fight with Cell his mother made him study every waking moment, giving him no time to train, although he would occasionally sneak in a quick spar with Piccolo when he went to visit him and Dende on the Lookout.

"My dad's so gonna beat Gohan." Trunks told his best friend.

"Nah uh, my brother is super strong. I bet he can beat up your dad with his eyes closed."

"My dad can beat up Gohan with his eyes closed and both his hands tied behind his back."

"No he can't."

"Yes he can."

"No he can't."

This went on until the prince of all Saiyans got frustrated and shot an energy blast at the two and told them to shut up which they did without hesitation.

Meanwhile after two hours passed following 'the great rat scare', the students decided to call it a day. They were sure Bulma would not mind if they finished up half an hour earlier then what was expected of them. They were all scattered around the house, some playing games, others exercising and so on. However a dark haired girl and her blonde-haired best friend were creeping through the halls of the building's 2nd floor.

"Videl are you sure we should be doing this, you know we aren't allowed on this floor and what if that short, scary man or even Gohan catches us?" Erasa asked fearfully.

They were entering the third room on the floor and luckily for them it was the room they were looking for.

"Hush up Erasa, if you want to tan outside in the sun then go ahead." Videl abruptly replied.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so snappy. What are we doing in here anyway?" Erasa asked.

"Gohan's hiding something and I need to find out what it is."

"What could Gohan possibly be hiding other than the fact that he owns a pair of teddy bear underwear?" Erasa asked letting out a giggle. "Angela is so lucky, I wouldn't mind seeing Gohan in a pair of undies I bet he looked so cute, don't you?"

Videl was already going through her classmate's closet. "I am not in the least interested in Gohan's underwear or his cuteness."

"So you admit that he's cute?" Erasa grinned.

Videl turned her body to face her friend. "And what exactly are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing, just that you want Gohan to be your boyfriend." Erasa teased.

"What? You're crazy. I don't like Gohan that way. We're two completely different people. I'm a fighter, he's a nerd. We have nothing in common."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Erasa said patting Videl on the shoulder.

"Would you just get those crazy thoughts of me and Gohan out of your head?" Videl said.

Erasa nodded in agreement although she was not going to do what her friend asked.

"Now less talking and more searching." Videl said turning back to the closet.

Erasa looked around the room. "What exactly are we searching for anyway?"

"I don't know anything that looks suspicious."

"Ooh how cute." Erasa beamed.

Videl closed the closet doors disappointed that she could not find anything and hurried over to her friend's side. "What did you find?"

Erasa had a photograph in her hand and showed it to Videl. "It's a picture of Gohan when he was a little boy and I'm guessing that's his mom and dad."

Videl took the photo from her. _"Aw he was so cute, hey this guy looks familiar but where have I seen him before?"_

"Look here's a photo of Gohan, his mother and a boy who looks just like his father. Must be Gohan's little brother that's friends with Bulma's son?"

"_Wow it's like I'm having déjà vu or something, I swear I've seen Gohan's little brother on a photograph before."_

"Hello earth to Videl." Erasa asked waving her hand in front of Videl's face.

"What?" Videl asked putting the photograph back.

"Don't get me wrong snooping is fun and all but do you mind if I go and see what everyone else is up to?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah go ahead; I'll be with you shortly. Just don't let anyone see that you're up here."

Erasa gave a quick nod and disappeared out of the room.

"I better hurry up before Gohan comes back." Videl said opening one of his drawers.

Back in the gravity room a heated fight was taking place. Both warriors' clothes were already damaged because of the energy blasts that they threw at each other. Vegeta threw a punch at Gohan, while Gohan blocked the punch and lifts his leg to kick Vegeta. Vegeta dodged the kick, disappears and then reappears behind Gohan. Gohan quickly moves before Vegeta could attack him from behind. Both Gohan and Vegeta start powering up.

"Kaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Gaaaaaaalllllllliiiiiiiiccc Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

After the energy blasts were fired both transformed back to normal and fell to the ground on their hands and knees. Both fighters were covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"Dad!"

"Gohan!" Trunks and Goten yelled. Goten ran towards Gohan while Trunks went to turn of the gravity.

"Gohan are you hurt?" Goten asked his eyes starting to tear up.

"I'm fine squirt, exhausted but fine." Gohan replied out of breath.

"Gohan, we should do this again and next time we won't stop until we see who's the strongest." Vegeta said getting up.

"Agreed. I forgot how much fun a good spar can be." Gohan replied doing the same.

"Well, I am going to go take a shower. Remember boys there is no need to tell Bulma about this."

"What was that about not telling Bulma?" Bulma asked with a smirk that would have made Vegeta proud if he wasn't too scared to notice it.

"Woman, we were just making sure the gravity room was clean, yeah that's it." Vegeta said proud of his little lie.

"Vegeta, you have been hanging around Gohan too much seeing as you lie just as badly as he does." Bulma smiled. Vegeta's face fell while Gohan's face flushed.

Bulma walked into the gravity room with crossed arms. "What did I tell you both about the gravity room while the students were here?"

"No sparring until the students leave." The two warriors replied simultaneously.

"That's right, but what did you do? You go and spar anyway!" Bulma yelled angrily.

"Aw come on mom, they didn't destroy the gravity room, well not much of it anyway." Trunks said looking around the room.

Bulma sighed. "Okay fine. It does look like you two respected me enough not to destroy the room so I will let you off the hook, but just this once. I do not want you sparring in here until these kids leave this house do we understand each other?"

"Yes. Now out of my way woman. I need a shower." Vegeta growled.

"I told you to stop calling me woman. You can be such a jerk." Bulma stated.

"I will call you whatever I want to call you." Vegeta said walking past her.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you." Bulma replied following him. "Come back here you self-centred, arrogant…"

Gohan closed the door, to block out the foal language that the blue-haired scientist was about to use. There were two young children present that did not need to hear those words.

Trunks went red in the face. "They are so embarrassing."

"All parents are embarrassing." Gohan replied playfully taking Trunks and Goten into a head lock.

"Ug here's nothing in here and this is the last drawer." Videl said throwing herself on the bed.

"Ow what was that?" Videl wondered looking under the pillow.

"Why the heck did Gohan throw his wristwatch under his pillow?" Videl wondered picking it up.

"This sure looks like an expensive watch." Videl examined the timepiece.

"A Capsule Corp logo? I didn't even know Capsule Corp. made watches. The time on this watch is wrong; I'll just have to fix that." Videl said pressing a button.

"What the heck is this static around me?" Videl asked scared as she rushed towards the mirror.

"Aaaaah I'm Saiyaman!" Videl looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"Wait! I'm Saiyaman?" Videl pressed the button again and changed back to herself.

"I don't believe it. This watch turns the person wearing it into The Great Saiyaman. That means Gohan **is** The Great Saiyaman!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that's even remotely associated with DB, DBZ or DBGT.

"I need to lie down. I think I'm gonna faint." Videl said plopping down on the bed.

"This is just so unreal. Gohan out of all the people in the world is The Great Saiyaman. I did have my speculations at first but wow." Videl looked at the watch again.

"Man this is just too much. Gohan is The Great Saiyaman. No matter how many times I say it, it just doesn't sound right. How could this be possible? How could a guy that looks like he barely weighs 100 pounds really be that strong? I wonder if it's the watch that gives him the strength because I seriously doubt he could be that strong."

Videl suddenly hears voices from outside the bedroom door.

"That must be Gohan I gotta hide." Videl rushed into the closet and peeked through the keyhole.

"Goten, I told you I'll teach you how to fly the second we get home." Gohan said upon entering his room.

"But that's too long and Trunks is making fun of me. I don't like it when people make fun of me." Goten pouted.

"I'll tell Trunks to stop making fun of you, will that help?" Gohan asked patting his head.

"No, no, no, I want you to teach me how to fly now!" Goten started to throw a tantrum.

Gohan knew he was defeated. "Ok, I'll teach you how to fly tomorrow, just stop whining."

"Yay!" Goten screamed jumping up in the air.

"Now go play with Trunks. Big brother really needs to take a shower."

"Okay, just don't forget your promise." Goten replied. He then happily skipped out through the doorway.

"He acts more and more like dad every day." Gohan said to himself with a smile. "Better hurry up and shower."

As he headed to his en-suite bathroom Gohan noticed an object on his bed.

Gohan picked up the item. "That's strange. I could have sworn I left the watch under my pillow." He then shakes his head in confusion, throws the watch in his drawer and goes into the bathroom. Videl heard the shower running and quietly sneaked out of the closet and out of the room.

"Man that was close. So The Great Saiyaman or should I say Gohan can really fly and it isn't just some kind of trick. Who knew people could actually fly? Wow this is so weird."

An idea suddenly formed in Videl's head and a small smile crept onto her lips. "So he's gonna teach his little brother how to fly tomorrow."

Later on that night everyone was eating dinner in the cafeteria.

"Gohan! Over here!" Erasa yelled waving at Gohan from the other side of the room.

"Hey guys, where's Videl?" Gohan asked when he noticed the crime fighter wasn't there.

"She was busy on her computer when I left the room. She said she needs to get some research done. Don't ask me about what, she was kinda being secretive about it." Erasa replied.

"Oh okay." Gohan replied then started munching on his food.

"She's probably researching new techniques to use at the tournament." Sharpner replied. "That girl never takes a break from fighting."

"That's true; she is the champ's daughter after all." Erasa agreed.

Meanwhile back in Videl and Erasa's room, the daughter of the world champion was furiously typing away on her laptop.

"Gohan Son."

"Son Gohan."

"Ah here we go. Oh man this is an article about some old guy named Son Gohan. He's not even alive anymore. Wait what's this?"

"Son Goku 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament Champion!" Videl read out loudly.

"Well I might as well read the article; this guy was the champion before dad."

"Son Goku first competed in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament at the age of twelve. In the final round Goku battles with defending champion Jackie Chun and ends up losing the match making him the runner up. Three years later at the age of fifteen, Son Goku competes in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and battles in the final round with Tien Shinhan. At the end of the match Tien Shinhan wins the Tournament due to the fact that Goku hit the ground first after he and Tien Shinhan both fell out of the ring."

"Man this guy was good. He was just a kid when he was runner up in two tournaments."

Videl then proceeded to read the rest of the article.

"Son Goku returns three years later at the age of 18 for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In the quarterfinals Goku is matched up against an unknown female fighter. After Goku defeats her, she reveals herself to be Chi-Chi a girl Goku met when he was a boy. Before leaving the ring, Goku asks Chi-Chi for her hand in marriage."

"Aw that's so romantic."

"After a fierce battle between Goku and Ma Junior, Goku won the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament and he hasn't competed ever since. He is now married to Chi-Chi and they have a son named after Goku's deceased grandfather, Son Gohan."

"Goku has a son named Gohan! It can't be my Gohan can it? Wait a minute did I just say my Gohan?" Videl asked herself shaking her head.

"Come on I need a picture of him, why is the images taking so long to download." Videl said frustrated.

"Picture downloads 65%, 72%, 80%, 95%, complete. Now let's see here."

"No way, it is him! He's the guy with Gohan in the photograph. He looks just like Gohan's younger brother. It's him!"

"Unbelievable! Gohan is the Son of the former Worlds Martial Arts Tournament Champion! No wonder he's so strong. Both his parents are martial artists. I wonder what else he's hiding." Videl asked closing her laptop.

Back at the cafeteria most of the students were already finished eating and were headed out.

"Enjoy building that robot brains." Sharpner said leaving with the rest of his classmates.

"Are you going to be okay doing the work all by yourself?" Erasa asked.

"I'll be fine you should go have fun. The robot is almost finished anyway."

Erasa smiled. "Thanks I will."

Gohan watched as Erasa left with a bunch of her friends.

"I might as well take some food with me." Gohan said placing piles of plates and bowls on a tray.

Trunks and Goten were spying on the students once again. While Gohan's back was turned to them they took this opportunity to sneak out of the room.

"Goten I just had an idea." Trunks announced.

"Oh no! What is it?" Goten asked with a scared look on his face.

Trunks putt his arm around Goten's neck. "Come on I'll tell ya on the way to the kitchen."

Erasa and a few of her friends decided to relax in the Jacuzzi. Sharpner and a few of his jock friends decided to tag along since they would never pass up an opportunity to see girls in bikinis.

"Man this Jacuzzi is awesome." Sharpner said winking at his friends who were drooling over the girls in their bikinis.

Erasa closed her eyes. "I could be in here all night long."

"Hey Goten, watch this." Trunks said throwing an ice cube at Sharpner's head.

"Ow what the heck was that?" Sharpner asked rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Erasa asked although her eyes were still closed.

"It felt like someone threw ice at me." Sharpner replied.

"Yeah and who might that be, the ice fairy?" Erasa giggled.

"Erasa would you just shut up!" Sharpner snapped.

"Okay grumpy pants, you should learn to control your tem…"

"Ow that's cold!" Erasa yelled.

"See I told ya." Sharpner said with a satisfactory smile.

"Nice aim." Trunks complemented Goten.

Goten frowned. "She talks too much."

"Haha that's true. Come on. Ready, aim, FIRE!" Trunks and Goten launched more ice cubs towards their unsuspecting victims.

"Okay now the red wire goes here, the blue wire goes through here and the green wire goes all the way around there."

"Looks like you have everything under control, Mr Great Saiyaman."

"Yeah Dr Briefs taught me how to…" Gohan stopped when he realised what just happened. His eyes grew wide when he saw the smirk on his classmates face.

Videl slowly walked over to his side. "You didn't think I'd find out did ya?"

"What? Me? The Great Saiyaman? Oh that's just crazy talk." Gohan replied laughing hysterically.

"Stop lying Gohan, it doesn't suit you. I also know that you're the former World Martial Arts Tournament Champion's son." Videl replied looking him straight in the eyes.

Out of shock Gohan let some of the equipment he had been holding fall out of his hands. Fear was apparent on his face.

"Man I'm busted. How could I have been so careless?" Gohan asked himself while picking up the pieces.

Videl bent down to help him pick up the fallen equipment. "You weren't careless Gohan. I told you I'd figure out what you were hiding."

"So are you gonna tell on me now?" Gohan fearfully asked.

"No."

"No?" Gohan repeated dumbfounded.

Videl smiled. "Yip, but you have to do something for me in return."

Gohan gulped. "Something, like what?"

"Teach me how to fly!"

"I uh, don't know if I can do that." Gohan replied uncertainly.

"Either you teach me how to fly or I'll tell everyone you're The Great Saiyaman. Your choice pal." Videl replied with a serious tone in her voice.

Gohan contemplated this for a moment and realised that there was no way out. He was once again defeated. "Fine, I'll teach you how to fly."

Videl's face brightened up happy that she got her way. "Cheer up Gohan, this will be fun."

"For you maybe." Gohan mumbled to himself.

Videl laughed but left Gohan alone since she got what she wanted.

"Man first Angela blackmails me, then Vegeta now Videl. Thanks for having my back Dende."

On top of the Lookout Dende was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Gohan, you know I cannot control destiny. This is your life buddy. Embrace it."

Back on Earth the two troublemakers had retreated from bothering the youths. They were deciding what to do for the rest of the night.

"Let's play video games." Goten suggested.

"Yeah let's do that but I have do something else first. I'll meet you in my room in a few minutes kay?"

"Kay." Goten replied. The boys then went their separate ways.

Ten minutes later Trunks finally appeared in his room.

"What took you so long?" Goten asked then he noticed something in Trunks's hand. "Why do you have glue in your hand?"

Trunks grinned. "You'll find out soon enough, my young friend."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Akira Toriyama is the proud owner of Dragonball and Dragonball Z.

The next morning was chaotic at Capsule Corporation. Girlish screams could be heard throughout the whole household. Luckily for everyone, Vegeta went to spar with Piccolo otherwise he would have blasted everyone to the next dimension.

"Who the heck did this to us?" Erasa demanded as she followed by Angela and a few of the other girls stormed into the cafeteria, looking ready to kill.

Silence filled the cafeteria as everyone stared wide-eyed at the girls, some even choked on their food. After a while everyone burst out laughing and pointing at the teenagers. All the girls hair looked as if a tornado hid it. Their hair was stiff and standing up straight in the air.

"Whoa talk about a bad hair day. Did you ladies borrow some of that Vegeta guy's hair gel or something?" Sharpner joked between chuckles.

Erasa was livid. Nobody messed with her hair and got away with it. "Shut up!" Erasa yelled. "We want to know who did this NOW!"

"We already know it's all of you guys and we're telling Bulma so you might as well come clean now." Angela accused.

"Hey don't come pointing fingers at us. Are you forgetting that most of these guys are your boyfriends?" Sharpner asked.

"He's right about that." Hope replied walking to the other side of the room. "Although they like to play practical jokes and I bet they planted the rats in the workroom, I don't think any of our boyfriends would do this to us, not unless they wanna get dumped, right sweetie?" Hope asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Of course not love." Courage replied kissing her on the lips.

"Okay, if you two are done sucking face we have hair issues to sort out." Erasa said annoyed.

"If it wasn't any of the guys then it must be you two!" Angela exclaimed pointing a finger towards the two red-haired twins Penny and Dime.

"Hey don't come blaming us!" Penny yelled getting out of her seat.

"Then explain why you are the only girls whose hair doesn't look like this." Erasa asked pointing to her hair.

"We don't have to explain anything to you!" Penny exclaimed.

"And f.y.i, Videl's hair isn't a mess either!" Dime added.

"Everyone knows Videl doesn't care about her hair." Erasa replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I… hey wait!" Videl said slightly offended.

Erasa shrugged. "Sorry but it's true."

Suddenly Bulma entered the cafeteria. "What's going on in here? Oh my word what happened to your hair?"

"It's Penny and Dime ma'am. They did this to us." Angela replied. "We can't even comb through our hair."

"No we didn't, they're lying." Dime protested.

"It does not matter who did this the only thing that matters right now is fixing your hair. You girls come with me to my lab so I can establish what is in your hair and fix it. As for the rest of you I have arranged a day out to Dreamland for those who are done with their projects by lunch."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"We will talk more about it at lunch. Come on girls follow me." Bulma said escorting the girls out of the room.

"Who do you think did that to their hair?" Gohan asked.

"I have no idea." Videl replied.

"So brains, how far did you get with our project last night?" Sharpner asked.

"It's finished."

"No way!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'll show you how it works after breakfast." Gohan replied.

"Yo Sharpner check this out." Ruler waved from across their table.

"I'll see you guys in a few." Sharpner said heading over to Ruler's table.

Gohan suddenly got nervous when he realised that it was only him and Videl at the table.

"So Gohan, what time is my first flying lesson?" Videl asked.

"Oh man I was hoping that, that was just a bad dream." Gohan disappointingly replied.

"No. Last night really did happen Mr Great Saiyaman."

Gohan placed a finger on her lips. "Shush…not so loud."

The pair's eyes met for a quick second then Videl immediately removed his finger from her lips, before she did anything stupid.

"It wasn't loud." Videl replied almost in a whisper.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on the edge that's all." Gohan apologised.

"Don't worry Gohan. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone you're Saiyaman and I won't." Videl said taking his hands in hers.

Gohan looked down at their hands on the table and blushed slightly. Videl and Gohan both looked into each other's eyes again this time a little longer until Videl quickly broke eye contact and let go of his hands.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What does Saiyaman mean?"

"Saiya is short for Saiyan." Gohan replied but hastily covered his mouth when he realised what he just said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked curiously leaning closer to him.

Gohan being the shy boy that he was started shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"_Why does she have to lean so close to me? And why is my heart beating so fast? And my palms are sweaty. What's going on with me? Wow she smells like lavender."_

"Hello Earth to Gohan." Videl said waving her hand in front of his face.

Gohan snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay? You kinda zoomed out there for a minute." Videl replied.

"Brains was probably in his own little nerd world." Sharpner replied suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"At least he has a brain!" Videl snapped.

"Whoa chill, it was just a joke." Sharpner defended. "What's your deal?"

"Come on let me show you guys our invention." Gohan said before the two started a fight.

Videl and Sharpner followed behind Gohan.

"_I wonder what Gohan was thinking about? He kinda looked cute daydreaming like that." _

A small smile escaped Videl's lips but suddenly disappeared as she shook her head.

"_Oh no where did that come from? Could Erasa be right? Am I falling for Gohan?"_

Videl glanced at Gohan then let out a smile.

"_Yeah I'm definitely falling for you Gohan."_

"This thing is so cool!" Sharpner exclaimed.

Gohan was busy showing him and Videl how the robot works.

"Just don't push any buttons. We don't want the room to blow up because of the laser blasts." Gohan warned.

"You really outdid yourself Gohan." Videl commented.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks. Can we talk for a sec?"

Videl gave him a nod. Gohan took Videl's hand and led her outside the workroom.

"_Why did I just shiver when he took my hand? Okay, breathe Videl, breathe."_

"So what do you want to talk about?" Videl asked.

"Well since I'm obligated to teach you how to fly, I thought we could start now since we don't need to work on our invention anymore."

"That sounds great. Is that all you wanted to say?" Videl asked sounding a bit disappointed.

Gohan was oblivious to Videl's reaction. "Yip, that's pretty much it. Wait for me here while I go get my little brother."

"I'll go put the robot away before Sharpner finds a way to damage it." Videl replied.

Gohan and Videl both laughed and then went their separate ways.

"Hey buddy, are you ready?" Gohan asked as he entered Trunks's bedroom.

"Goten? Trunks? Are you in here?"

Gohan walked over to the bed and saw the two boys sprawled on it.

"Goten, Trunks, WAKE UP!" Gohan yelled.

The boys' heads literally hit the ceiling, after hearing the loud voice.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Trunks asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Its half past eleven. What are you two still doing in bed?" Gohan asked.

"We were playing video games till late last night." Trunks replied now fully awake.

Goten who was still busy waking up didn't think before speaking.

"No don't you remember Trunks we…"

"Shut up!" Trunks interrupted Goten, covering his mouth.

"You were what?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

Trunks gave Goten a look that said 'you better watch what you say or else.'

"We were playing video games." Goten replied sitting up straight. "And we ate lots of candy too."

"Oh that's nice but did you forget that you have flying lessons today or don't you want to learn how to fly anymore?" Gohan asked.

"No, no, I do, I do." Gohan anxiously replied.

"Okay, so go take a shower and eat breakfast or by now its brunch and then you can catch up with me and Videl when you're done. How does that sound?" Gohan asked.

Goten frowned. "Why don't you just wait for me? I don't want you teaching your lady friend how to fly before you teach me."

"I'm going to teach you both how to fly at the same time but while we wait for you, I'm going to teach her how to use and control her energy okay?" Gohan explained.

Goten nodded his head.

"Good. Now just search for my energy and follow it when you're done okay squirt. Later Trunks." Gohan said as he left the two boys by themselves.

"Maybe I should go with you guys." Trunks said.

"No you'll just make fun of me." Goten complained.

"Yeah." Trunks grinned and nodded his head at the same time.

"See, you're not coming." Goten said.

Trunks smirked. "Who's gonna stop me? You?"

Goten grinned. "No. But Bulma will when I tell her you drank out of the milk carton."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

"That's blackmail!"

"I learned from the best."

"True." Trunks agreed. "I wonder how many girls washed their hair this morning. Oh man it's late; we can't even get a good laugh out of it since mom must've been able to fix their hair by now."

"They must be really upset. I just hope Bulma doesn't find out it was us."

"Relax. I'm a pro. Mom will never find out it was us."

"Okay, let's go eat so I can take a shower."

Trunks put the covers back over his head. "You go. I'm still sleepy."

"Okay." Goten said walking out of the room. "Hey about that prank on Gohan." Goten said sticking his head back through the door.

"What about it?" Trunks asked.

"He's gonna kill us."

"No way, he's gonna thank us for it." Trunks replied.

"I don't think so." Goten said closing the door behind him.

Gohan and Videl met each other outside the house. Videl was a little nervous but she was not about to show Gohan that.

"Videl, are you ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"Where's your little brother?" Videl asked when she only saw Gohan.

"He'll catch up with us later." Gohan replied.

"Okay than I'm ready."


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I had a couple of reviews wanting Gohan not to end up with Videl but sorry I can't do that since this is kind of an alternative way on how they could have gotten together before the World Tournament and Buu sagas.)

After a silent and slightly awkward twenty minute drive, Gohan and Videl finally stopped at their designated destination. Both of them got out of the cherry red air car that Gohan borrowed from Bulma and observed the beautiful scene in front of them. Gohan had brought Videl to a secluded meadow east of The Western Capital. The meadow was perfectly round and surrounded with big trees. There were violet, yellow and white wild flowers scattered all throughout the long, wavy grass that swayed amongst the light breeze. A lake could be seen a few metres away from where the two youths were standing. They could hear birds chirping above their heads.

Videl looked amazed at her surroundings. "This place is really beautiful."

"It really is. My dad brought me here once." Gohan replied with a sad tone in his voice.

Videl glanced at Gohan compassionately.

"Gohan, I don't mean to be nosy or anything but you always seem to be sad and heart-broken when you talk about your father. Why is that?" Videl asked uneasily. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Videl quickly added.

"My dad is…he's… I haven't seen him in seven years." Gohan revealed.

"Wow that's a long time. Where is he?" Videl asked.

There was a brief silence while Gohan thought of a logical way to respond to Videl. He could not tell her that his father was dead because she will see him at the tournament. He thought of telling her that that his dad worked oversees but knowing Videl, she would see right through that lie. Needless to say, Gohan was stuck.

"It's complicated." Gohan finally replied. He then quickly changed the subject. "Come on it's time for me to teach you how to use your energy."

"Energy? What energy? You're supposed to teach me how to fly." A confused Videl replied.

"You kinda need your energy to be able to fly. Didn't I tell you that before?" Gohan sheepishly replied.

"No! You've never mentioned anything about energy before!" Videl stated.

"Oops, sorry." Gohan apologised.

"Fine whatever. So this energy what is it?" Videl asked.

"I don't know how to explain it to you so I'm just going to show you okay?" Gohan said.

Videl responded by nodding her head. She was very interested in learning about this energy Gohan was speaking of.

"Okay pay close attention now." Gohan instructed.

Videl rolled her eyes at Gohan with annoyance. "Oh would you just do it!"

Gohan started to form a small ball of blue energy in his right hand. He raised his hand to be at eye level for Videl and watched her stare at his hand in amazement. He then slowly made it disappear.

"That's energy." Gohan explained.

Videl was still staring at Gohan's hand like it was about to fall off or something.

"Th…That did not just happen. H…How did you do that?" Videl stammered.

"That's what I'm here to teach you." Gohan replied with a chuckle.

Gohan quickly stopped chuckling when he saw Videl's facial expression changing from astonished to anger.

"Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked alarmed.

"Gohan, you jerk!" Videl said pushing him backwards. Gohan who was caught off-guard fell to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Gohan asked.

"I know all about those light tricks. Dad said that the people who use them are cheaters and since you use them, you must be a cheater. I should have known that you being able to fly was a trick."

"No it isn't. I can really fly. We're not trying to trick anybody. Look at my hand." Gohan said grabbing Videl's hand. "This is real." Gohan said forming another energy ball. "Feel it, its positive energy it won't hurt you. You can trust me."

Videl took a deep breathe then reluctantly moved her hand forward and touched the energy ball with the tip of her finger then quickly removed it again. After nothing happened she felt more confident and touched the energy ball again this time with her whole hand and started inspecting it. Gohan watched Videl quietly and smiled at the dark-haired beauty in front of him.

"So how do I get my energy?" Videl finally asked.

Gohan let the energy ball fade out again. "Every living person has the energy inside them; you just have to find it."

Videl smiled. "Believe me I will."

Gohan returned the smile. He liked seeing Videl so enthusiastic.

"Okay so let's begin. Just sit down and relax." Gohan said sitting down on the grass. Videl followed suit.

"Okay now I'm going to demonstrate it to you slowly so you can see better okay?"

Videl nodded her head. "Go ahead."

"Alright. The first thing you need to do is relax and make yourself completely calm. Next listen to the centre of your body until you feel a pull, then you just bring it out." Gohan explained. "There, you see." Gohan said after bringing out his own energy.

"This is amazing!" Videl exclaimed.

"Yeah, so do you wanna try it out on your own?" Gohan asked.

"Uh huh." Videl nodded then started doing exactly what Gohan told her to do.

"Remember from the centre just bring it out."

Gohan watched as Videl tried to bring out her energy. He could see how tense she was.

"Relax Videl you're too tense."

After a few more minutes of struggling Videl decided to stop.

"I can't do it." Videl said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can. You just have to believe in yourself." Gohan said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you."

Videl looked up and met Gohan's dark yet soft and caring eyes. She did not want to disappoint him therefore she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay I'm ready." Videl said. She made herself completely calm and concentrated really hard.

"You're close, I can feel it." Gohan said.

Slowly clear energy started to form in Videl's hands.

"Alright you did it." Gohan said excitingly. "I guess since you've been doing martial arts for most of your life it was easy for you to tap into your power."

"Wow that was exhausting." Videl replied breathlessly. "Do you think I can fly now?"

"Wait. Didn't I mention that you have to learn to control that energy first?" Gohan asked.

Videl grimaced. "Then what are you waiting for? Teach me!"

(A/N: Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma and the girls were still in her private laboratory. To determine what caused the problem, Bulma ran a few tests on Erasa and Angela's hair. They were now waiting for the evaluation report to show up on the computer screen. A frustrated Bulma just wished that the report would show up quickly, so that she could work on a solution and be done dealing with the stressed out teenage girls that were going on and on about their precious hair.

"_Was I ever this whiny when I was a teenager?" _Bulma thought to herself.

The report finally appeared on the monitor and the blue-haired scientist quickly identified what caused the girls hair to go all stiff and messed up. Bulma's face turned into a scowl much like her husband's.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ooh I'm going to kill him!" Bulma exclaimed storming out of the laboratory leaving the girls confused and slightly frightened by her sudden outburst.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goten shouted from Trunks's bedroom balcony. In less than five seconds the yellow flying cloud was in front of him. Goten jumped on Nimbus.

"Bye Trunks." Goten waved at his best friend.

"You sure you don't want me to tag along?" Trunks asked hovering next to Goten.

"No, not unless you want Bulma to know what you did." Goten grinned.

Trunks frowned and landed back on his balcony. "Whatever. Have fun falling." Trunks sort of joked.

Goten stuck his tongue out at him then flew off with Nimbus.

"I might as well go see what dad is up to." Trunks said walking back inside his room.

He opened his bedroom door just to come face to face with his rather angry looking mother. Trunks knew by the look on her face that someone around here was in big trouble and he just hoped that it was not him.

"Did dad break the gravity room again? Don't worry; I'll go help him clean up the mess." Trunks said trying to get pass his mother but failed when she would not budge from the doorway.

Trunks looked at his mother seeing the rage in her eyes. This made him gulp out of fear.

"Dad didn't break the gravity room did he?" Trunks asked his voice full of fear. He took a few steps back.

"What on earth were you thinking putting super glue in the girl's shampoo and conditioner Trunks and do not try to deny it young man. I did tests and the glue is similar to the glue that is only manufactured and used at Capsule Corp!" Bulma yelled.

"_Oh man busted. What am I going to do? Think Trunks think. You don't want to end up with a human sized meal for the rest of the week especially since we have a party tomorrow." _

Trunks was so deep in thought thinking of a way to get himself out of this mess that he did not even realise that his mother grabbed his ear and was now pulling him down the hall.

"Did you ever think of the consciousness like they might have to shave their heads?" Bulma kept on yelling.

"Ow mom that hurts." Trunks said getting free from her grip. He rubbed his throbbing ear. "I'm sorry; I didn't think they'd have to shave their heads." Trunks apologised. He suddenly began to chuckle.

"Mind telling me what is so funny?" Bulma asked displeased with her son's reaction.

"If all of those girls did have to shave their heads that would've been hilarious." Trunks laughed out louder.

Bulma gave Trunks a whack behind his head.

"Ow, mom, stop hurting me." Trunks moaned.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat." Bulma said dragging him upstairs. "I am still waiting for an explanation young man."

"It was all Goten's idea." Trunks lied. He didn't mean to lie it just came out.

"_Sorry Goten, but you're just gonna have to take one for the team."_

"How stupid do you think I am? Do you honestly think I would believe that Goten did it? I love the boy to death and all but he is just too naive to come up with a plan like this. Besides you are always the mastermind behind everything."

Trunks smirked with pride hearing those words come out of his mother's mouth.

"That smirk my dear son proves my point. Now I am going to let your father deal with you." Bulma said as they stopped in front of the gravity room.

"Mom, please don't tell dad. I'll do anything you want. I promise." Trunks begged.

"You made your bed, now lie in it." Bulma replied.

"Good idea. I'll go do that." Trunks replied starting to walk away.

Bulma immediately grabbed him before he could go any further.

Bulma knocked on the gravity room's door. "I didn't mean it literally. Vegeta! Open up this door right now!"

"Go away woman!" Vegeta yelled back.

Bulma kept on knocking and screaming until Vegeta finally decided to turn of the gravity and open the door.

"This better be important woman. You know better than to interrupt me while I am training." Vegeta growled with annoyance.

"Oh shut up. All you care about is your precious gravity room. Honestly Vegeta, you spend more time in there then you do with me." Bulma replied irritably and slightly upset.

"The gravity room doesn't argue, bicker, yell and complain around me now does it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma was fuming by now. "Ugh. You are such a narcissistic jerk!"

Vegeta smirked. "That is very kind of you to say. Now what is this all about?" Vegeta asked looking at his son, his smirk turning into his normal scowl.

"Incoming!" Goten yelled when he saw Gohan and Videl.

He jumped off, of the flying Nimbus and landed right into Gohan's arms, making them both fall down to the ground. Nimbus then took off to who knows where.

"Hey squirt, we were wondering where you were." Gohan said getting up.

"Come on, let's fly!" Goten yelled grabbing his arm.

Gohan smiled. "Videl are you ready?"

Videl didn't hear Gohan. She was too busy looking at the sky. Gohan let out a sigh and walked towards her. He knew he had some explaining to do.

"That was the flying Nimbus and yes it's a cloud. A magical flying cloud that can only be ridden by someone who has a pure heart. It was my dad's then he gave it to me when I was little and I recently gave it to Goten." Gohan explained.

"Wow people having energy, people being able to fly, dragonballs and magical flying clouds. It's like you live in some kind of fantasy world." Videl stated.

"Not really." Gohan replied. "I'm surprised that you're not freaked out by all of this." Gohan added.

Before Videl could answer Gohan's little brother interrupted them.

"Come on Gohan, we don't have all day." Goten said pulling his arm.

"Okay, it's finally time for you two to try your first flight." Gohan said. "Just use your energy and please be careful."

Both Goten and Videl nodded and began their attempt to fly. Gohan could not help but to laugh at the sight in front of him. Goten was bouncing up and down, while Videl tried to use her energy to lift herself up, but she went back to being all tensed up trying to do so.

"This isn't funny!" Goten and Videl yelled simultaneously.

"It kind of is." Gohan laughed. He walked over to Goten. "Flying and hopping isn't the same thing bro. Use your energy."

Goten stopped bouncing up and down and began to realise what Gohan really wanted him to do. He concentrated really hard on his energy making the grass underneath him sway. Goten started to float a little and eventually started flying. Videl watched Goten with amazement and shock. Now that Goten could levitate he flew around in circles and laughed joyfully. Gohan was happy to see his little brother so happy and really proud of him because he learned to fly so quickly.

"That's really great Goten. Just don't fly so high yet."

"Why not? I'm great at it. Don't worry Gohaaaaaa… Ow." Goten cried after he lost his balance and fell back down to the ground.

Gohan ran over to his brother's side. "Goten are you okay? I told you to be careful."

Tears began to form in Goten's eyes. He rubbed the bump that formed on the back of his head after he fell down to try and reduce the pain. Videl watched the two of them and felt angry and upset because Gohan paid more attention to Goten then he did to her.

"I'm sorry." Goten apologised through sniffs.

"Don't worry about it squirt. At this rate you'll be flying high in no time." Gohan replied patting his brother's back.

"Gohan, have you forgotten about me!?" Videl yelled in frustration.

"No, I'm coming." Gohan replied running towards her. "Videl just do what I taught you earlier. Feel the energy and slowly bring it out. Relax your muscles."

After concentrating really hard, Videl slowly started to float in the air just like Goten did before.

"That's incredible Videl." Gohan said.

"Be quiet. I'm concentrating!" Videl snapped.

Gohan put his hands over his mouth. Videl landed back on the ground.

"It's getting late we should probably head back to Capsule Corp." Gohan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Videl agreed.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Goten replied.

The threesome got into the air car. Gohan and Videl in front and Goten at the back. They drove in silence towards Capsule Corporation. Gohan and Videl noticed that Goten fell asleep on the back seat.

"Poor little guy must be exhausted." Videl said. "Gohan, do you think I could ride on that cloud someday if I'm able to that is?"

"Sure and don't worry. I know you'll be able to." Gohan replied honestly.

Videl smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks." She lowered herself on the seat and turned her head to the side and looked at the sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that's related to DBZ!

As they neared Capsule Corporation, Gohan landed the air car on the lush green grass of the sphere-shaped building. He and Videl stepped out of the car then he opened the back door and picked up the sleeping mini Goku. Gohan then capsulized the air car.

"So how did you experience your first flying lesson?" Gohan asked as they made their way inside the building.

"Exhausting. I get why this little guy is asleep." Videl pointed to Goten.

Gohan chuckled. "He'll be up any minute now, once he smells the food."

Goten's eyes were suddenly wide open. He jumped out of Gohan's arms.

"Food where?" Goten asked running towards the kitchen.

Gohan and Videl just stared after him.

"So Videl, I've been thinking that it might be a good idea if you cut your hair shorter."

Videl was caught off guard by his suggestion but then her cheeks brightened.

Videl started playing with one of her pigtails. "Why? Do you like girls with short hair?"

"No. I just think it would be easier to fly and fight with shorter hair." Gohan explained oblivious to the fact that Videl was flirting to him.

Videl felt embarrassed, disappointed and livid at the same time.

"Why don't you cut your hair and stay out of mine!" Videl screamed storming off.

Gohan just stood there with a bewildered look on his face. He did not get women at all.

"Man, what's her deal?" Gohan asked himself.

In the kitchen, Goten was busy stuffing his face with cakes, ice cream and cookies that Mrs Brief gave him.

"Want more cake dear?" Mrs Brief asked.

"Yes please." Goten replied excitedly.

"There you are Goten." Trunks said as he entered the kitchen.

"Do you want some cake honey?" Mrs Brief asked her only grandson.

Trunks shook his head. "No thanks grandma."

Trunks then grabbed Goten and started dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Hey I was still eating." Goten complained.

"We have bigger things to worry about then your stomach Goten." Trunks replied.

"Like what?" Goten asked wiping his face.

"Come on. I'll explain it on the way to my room." Trunks replied.

"I told you your mom would find out, now we're both banned from tomorrows party. Do you know how much food there'll be?" Goten asked.

"I take it the prank on Gohan is a no go?" Trunks asked.

Goten just gave Trunks a look and the elder boy backed away a little. There is no telling what his friend was capable of when you mess with his food.

"I'm sorry okay. I thought my idea was full proof." Trunks apologised.

"Well here's an idea." Goten said.

"What?" Trunks asked. He was curious since Goten was the one with an idea.

"Stop doing bad things!" Goten said storming of.

Trunks was surprised to see Goten go off like that since he's normally the cheerful one of the pair. He then shrugged.

"He'll get over it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any characters mentioned in this chapter.

**(A/N**: Thanks for your reviews. As always they are very much appreciated.)

The day of the party to celebrate Goku's one-day return to Earth has finally arrived, although Goku himself wasn't there. Chi-Chi was at Capsule Corporation bright and early that morning to help Bulma and Mrs Brief prepare the food. She was very upset when Bulma told her about Goten and Trunks' little pranks and promised Goten that the frying pan would be waiting for him when they get back home. Poor Goten.

The party was being held in the indoor garden and also doubled as a farewell party for the high school students although both groups had their own space.

The party began at 17:00 and the first guests to arrive were Krillin, his wife #18 and their adorable daughter Marron. They were followed by Yamcha and Puar who picked up Master Roshi, Turtle and Oolong since Krillin's family flew to Capsule Corp. Shortly afterwards Tien and Chiaotzu and even Dende and Piccolo arrived. Everyone was talking and catching up with each other since most of them have not seen each other in the last seven years.

In another part of the garden the high school students were having a blast. Some were stuffing their faces with pizza, others were dancing to the music or playing cards and some were even swimming in the lake.

Since Sharpner was showing off his muscles in the water and Erasa was dancing, Gohan and Videl were sitting alone together. Gohan was on his third plate of food while he and Videl watched the others have fun.

"You know Gohan. If you continue eating like this you'll be overweight soon." Videl stated.

"Nah, I'm just one of those people who can eat a lot without gaining weight." Gohan responded.

They had a casual conversation for about ten minutes until a robot came to collect Gohan's dishes.

"So that's your family?" Videl pointed towards the Z gang.

"Well technically my mom is the only person actually related to me but yeah they are my family." Gohan replied.

"So why aren't you over there?" Videl asked.

"I'll go see what they're up to later." Gohan replied.

Gohan actually did want to be with the Z gang talking about their past adventures and the old villains they fought together but he also wanted to be near Videl. He had no idea why but he found himself wanting to see Videl more often.

While everyone was enjoying themselves downstairs Goten and Trunks were sitting rather bored in Trunks' room playing video games.

"I win again." Goten cheered.

"Only because I let you win." Trunks stated.

"Why would you let me win?" Goten asked.

"Because this is a stupid game and I'm bored!" Trunks barked breaking the controller in his hand.

"Geez Trunks did you really have to do that?" Goten asked.

Trunks tossed the broken controller into the trash can.

"Yes it had to be done. Now let's get out of my room I'm getting claustrophobic."

"No way Trunks. Bulma said that even if the room catches on fire we aren't allowed to put our baby toes out of the door." Goten protested.

"You know we don't have to do everything our mothers say. Besides they were only suggestions." Trunks slyly replied.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Suggestions?"

"Yeah you know friendly advice… they weren't actual instructions." Trunks finished.

"So if Bulma didn't give us instructions I guess its okay." Goten replied.

Trunks grinned widely. _"He's too easy."_

"By the way, what's clutter phobic?" Goten asked.

Trunks sweat dropped and fell to the ground. His friend stared at him confused.

Meanwhile back at the party the Z gang were now talking about "the good old days."

"Oh that Yajirobe is something else. He actually thought he killed Vegeta." Krillin chuckled.

Everyone else joined him.

"Why don't we ever invite him to these things?" Yamcha asked.

"I always invite him but he always says 'no thanks'. I think he is still scared of Vegeta because of the tail incident."

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?" Krillin asked.

"Training of course. He will be here eventually… when he gets hungry." Bulma replied.

"Aunt Bulma where is Goten and Trunks?" the little blonde girl asked. She felt left out since she was the only child with a group of adults.

"They were being very naughty Marron, so I am teaching them a lesson by not letting come to the party." Bulma explained.

"Can I go play with them then?" Marron asked.

"Of course you can if it's okay with your parents." Bulma replied looking at 18.

"I don't like the fact that she'd be upstairs without adult supervision." 18 responded.

"But mommy I'm the only kid here." Marron whined. "Daddy can I pweez go?" Marron asked with her best puppy dog eyes that she knew her father could never resist.

"Sorry sweetie but your mother already said no." Krillin replied feeling terrible that he rejected his baby's request.

Marron's face started to tear up. Bulma thought for a second.

"18, would it be okay if she go upstairs and go get them?" Bulma asked.

"If someone goes with her then yes." 18 replied.

"Marron can you go tell the boys that they have been punished enough and that they can come to the party?" Bulma asked.

"Okay." Marron nodded.

Bulma quickly went to the capsule room and came back with a navigator robot.

"Just follow the robot and it will lead you to the boys." Bulma said.

"Thanks aunt Bulma." Marron said happily and followed the robot.

When Marron found the boys they were in one of Capsule Corporations many lounges. The navigator robot left after it found the boys. The twosome didn't notice Marron come in.

"Think fast!" Trunks said throwing a basketball he found on the floor at Goten.

Goten didn't hear Trunks. He was too busy looking at the gold fish in the fish tank. The ball accidentally hit a vase near Goten. Trunks quickly ran over to the spot and started picking up the pieces with Goten's help.

"Ooh you're in trouble." A little girl's voice said.

The boys turned around and to their surprise saw their little blonde-haired friend.

"Marron? Where did you come from?" Goten asked.

"Kame house." Replied the little girl.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other then turned back to Marron.

"You won't tell my mom about this right?" Trunks asked sweetly.

"Nope, I heard my daddy say friends don't tell on friends." Marron replied.

Trunks smiled. "You know guys. This might be the start of a beautiful friendship." Trunks said putting his arms around both Goten and Marron's shoulders.

"Bulma, who is that girl Gohan's talking to?" Yamcha asked.

"That is Videl Satan."

"As in Mr Satan's daughter?" Tien asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah." Bulma nodded her head.

Krillin eyed the girl. "Wow the apple sure did fall very, very far from the tree."

"She is a beauty. I wonder if she is single." Master Roshi replied ogling Videl.

Bulma slapped him behind his head. "She's a minor you dirty old man!"

"Bulma I cannot believe you did not tell me Gohan had a girlfriend and that she is the daughter of that no good, credit stealing man." Chi-Chi scowled.

"She is not his girlfriend and she is nothing like her father. Videl helps the police fight crime and she is a good student as well."

Chi-Chi's eyes shined brightly. "Why didn't you say so? She'd be perfect for my Gohan."

The dark haired woman got up from her seat and started walking towards her son.

"Chi-Chi, where are you going?" Bulma called after her.

"Uh oh. Someone better go warn Gohan." Krillin advised.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Last disclaimer yay! I do not own Dragonball Z!

The prince of Saiyans unenthusiastically entered the indoor garden. To be honest he was just there for the food, that and he didn't feel like listening to the woman nagging about him later on. He growled when an overly gleefully Chi-Chi greeted him as she walking past him while he made his way towards his wife and group of "friends".

"What's with that one?" Vegeta asked pointing in the direction of Chi-Chi. "She looks as though she's on drugs and not the good kind."

"I think she might be." Bulma replied.

Gohan and Videl were currently busy talking about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Videl was telling Gohan that she could not wait to beat him in the tournament and prove that she is the better fighter between the two while Gohan listened to her courteously. Videl suddenly touched Gohan's hand when demonstrating something. Gohan felt an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling in his stomach as she did this. He continued to stare in the raven-haired beauty's sparkling deep blue eyes as she started to talk about her father. He got the shock of his life when he saw his mother's face appear where Videl's face just was.

"Gohan! Why haven't you introduced me to your new girlfriend yet?" Chi-Chi asked.

"M-mom, w-what are you talking about?" Gohan stuttered confusion and surprise evident in his voice.

Chi-Chi was not paying any attention to her eldest son anymore. Her attention was now directed to a puzzled looking Videl.

"You are cute too. You would make a lovely wife for my Gohan and I expect plenty of grandchildren." Chi-Chi stated.

"W-w-wife?" Gohan stumbled.

"G-g-grand-c-c-c-children?" Videl stuttered.

"Mom, you have it all wrong. Videl and I are just friends." Gohan explained.

"Yeah lady for your information Gohan and I are not dating!" Videl declared.

"Are you saying that my Gohan's not good enough for you?" Chi-Chi fumed now standing directly in front of Videl.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Krillin said while the rest of the group just watched terrified for Videl's safety.

Vegeta smirked. "Well I guess coming here was not a complete waste of my time after all."

By now everyone in the garden was paying attention to the conversation between the three people. Soon there was an audience of teenagers surrounding the threesome.

"No I didn't mean it like th…"

"Listen here missy. You would be lucky to have my son as a boyfriend; he is smart, strong and handsome." Chi-Chi pointed towards Gohan. Gohan's face flushed as everyone looked at him.

"Just because your father is…"

"We love Mr Satan!" Sharpner yelled.

18 rolled her eyes. "Yeah so does Mr Satan."

"He is a bigger clown than Kakarot." Vegeta remarked.

"Mr Satan?" Krillin asked.

"No, the monkey. Yes, Mr Satan!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"No need to be hurtful." Krillin shrieked.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Chi-Chi eyed Sharpner causing him to take a step back. "You think just because your father is the World Martial Arts Champion that you are better than us, well I got news for you missy, my husband was the previous World Martial Arts Champion and Tien was before him." Chi-Chi pointed in Tien's direction. "And as for your father defeating Cell, well that is just a load of…"

"Wow I can't believe it. It really is Tien, the 22nd World Martial Arts Champion!" Sharpner exclaimed.

Soon a mob of teenagers were surrounding Tien, even Videl who would never miss an opportunity to meet a famous martial artist managed to escape from Chi-Chi's wrath. Gohan took this opportunity to explain to his mother that Videl being his girlfriend was just a complete misunderstanding.

"So dude what's it like having three eyes?" Sharpner asked.

"Well I can see much better." Tien joked.

"Sharpner stop asking stupid questions." Videl scowled. "So Tien, you attended the Crane school of martial arts right?"

Tien nodded.

"That's awesome. The Crane school of martial arts and the Turtle School of martial arts were the best martial arts schools out there." Videl stated.

"That's correct young lady." Master Roshi responded. His eyes weren't directed at Videl though; they were directed at Erasa's chest who was standing next to Videl.

Videl gave him a disgusted face. "Erasa cover up, that old pervert's looking at your chest."

"Ew gross." Erasa squealed hiding behind Sharpner.

"Videl, I know he is a dirty old man." Bulma glared daggers at Master Roshi. "But have some respect. He is after all the founder of the Turtle school of martial arts."

"You're the Turtle Hermit?" Videl asked completely shocked.

"Yes I am." Master Roshi confirmed.

"Dude, you're still alive?" Sharpner asked. "I thought you died years ago."

"Wow I can't believe we're meeting the star pupil of the Crane school and the actual founder of the Turtle school. Can I please have your autographs?" Videl asked.

"Hey, what about us?" Krillin asked feeling left out. "I made it into two semi-finals of the World Tournaments, Piccolo made it into the finals and Yamcha and Chiaotzu also competed in the main tournaments."

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe we get to meet so many talented martial artists under one roof."

While Earths heroes were giving autographs to Gohan's classmates, Gohan and his mother returned after he managed to calm her down and explain the situation.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"Your classmates just found out you know a whole group of famous martial art's fighters." Bulma replied.

"While they left out the strongest fighter in the world." Vegeta said.

"Don't be jealous honey. They don't know you because you did not fight in any tournaments yet." Bulma explained. "You will be famous too after you compete in the upcoming tournament."

Vegeta snorted. "Me jealous of them, don't make me laugh."

"Hey aren't you Yamcha the superhot former professional baseball player for the Titans?" One of the girls asked.

"Guilty." Yamcha replied. He was always one to like the attention of young girls.

"Dude, you have a smoking hot wife." One of the guys fist bumped Krillin.

"This is just great. Now they think their celebrities." Oolong mocked.

"Oh Oolong, hush up." Puar shushed.

"I think it's great that people actually recognise them even though it is not for the real reason that they should be recognised for. I mean they did save the world countless times. Without them we would not even be alive right now." Bulma said.

"She's right. Let them have this. They are heroes." Chi-Chi let out a smile. She was surprised when she felt a finger on her shoulder.

"Do you mind giving me an autograph?" Videl asked. "You are one of the strongest women on this planet."

"Not at all." Chi-Chi replied taking a pen from Videl and writing it near the other signatures on the back of Videl's t-shirt. "Here you go." Chi-Chi said handing the pen back to Videl after she was finished. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier on."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Videl said. She bowed her head then left towards her friends.

"Bulma, Chi-Chi, the children should have been here a long time ago. I think I am going to go see where they are." 18 said sounding worried.

"We will come with you." Bulma replied. "Who knows what kind of trouble they got themselves into this time."

After they were done answering questions and signing autographs, the guys led the group to the sparing arena to teach the boys and Videl a few of the basic martial arts moves while the girls were cheering them on. Piccolo and Vegeta left for the gravity room for a little sparing session and Oolong and Puar were playing cards. Master Roshi was still eyeing all the girls. Gohan observed as his friends and classmates were having a good time.

"So Gohan, how come you never told me you knew some of the strongest people on Earth?" Videl asked as she suddenly appeared next to him.

"You never asked." Gohan replied causing Videl to playfully punch his arm.

"I wonder what other secrets you're keeping." Videl said. "You're not an alien are you?" Videl joked.

"What me? An alien? Haha, that's hilarious." Gohan nervously chuckled.

"Yeah you're right. You're too cute to be an alien." Videl replied causing Gohan's cheeks to turn a bright shade of red.

When the three women opened Trunks' bedroom door they were surprised to see the sight in front of them. The three children were all sound asleep on Trunks' bedroom floor, with popcorn, candy and chocolate sprawled all over them.

"I guess after they got exhausted from the sugar high, they must have fallen asleep." Bulma chuckled. "I just hope they didn't damage the house too much."

"I guess little Marron is an honorary member of their little group now." Chi-Chi told 18. "I hope you are prepared for all the drama and stress that comes along with this."

"I doesn't matter as long as my little girl is happy." 18 replied picking Marron up from the floor and laid her down on Trunks' bed. "Besides if Marron acts up, Krillin will have to deal with her." The ladies laughed as they made their way back to the party.

"Gohan do you wanna go for a quick walk?" Videl asked but before Gohan could reply she was already pulling him to another part of the garden. They stopped when they were far enough for the others not to see them.

"So why did you bring me all the way over here?" Gohan asked.

"For a smart guy you're pretty clueless." Videl said grabbing Gohan into a passionate kiss.

Gohan was at first surprised at Videl's forwardness but he quickly recovered from it and started to return her kiss. After the kiss ended the pair just speechlessly stared at each other.

"I guess this is one of those awkward after moments." Videl finally spoke.

"I guess so." Gohan replied.

"I think we should go back to the party." Videl said.

Gohan nodded his head. He was still in shock that Videl actually kissed him. The couple walked over to their friends not saying a word to each other. Gohan decided to join the Z gang for a while.

"So Gohan, how are you finding the field trip? Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Bulma asked.

Gohan looked over to the girl who gave him his first real kiss just a few minutes ago and when their eyes met he sent a smile her way and she did the same.

"Best experience ever." Gohan concluded.

A/N: Finally, after almost a year I'm finished with this fic. I'm so happy that I actually finished this, anyway I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the support that you've given me throughout the fic, especially 'MRMenaMRM'. I think you've reviewed all or almost all of my chapters so thanks a bunch.

I also had an anonymous reviewer that reviewed chapter 10 in June. Sorry I didn't know about the whole 'moderate comments thing' and when I wanted to go moderate it, it was already gone but thanks for the review.

Thanks for reading my fic.

Love SaiyanPrincessB


End file.
